


A Complicated Christmas

by Sherry_CS



Series: A Complicated Christmas and What Follows [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Chapter 9 is EXPLICIT with minor NON-CON elements, M/M, Most chapters are Teen and Up, all in all reader-friendly fluff (save Ch. 9), minor UNDERAGE but NOTHING REAL
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: My version of how the crime lords would celebrate Christmas -- if they absolutely can't avoid it. ;)





	1. A Christmas Vacation?

序幕

视野太过明亮，仿佛有光从画面四周侵入，还带着些氤氲，这是他的第一印象。

他侧躺着，对方的头枕在他的臂弯中，一张仿佛会发光的脸抬头望着他，双眸紧紧勾住他的眼睛，如瀑的黑发在脑后散开，铺满枕头。那人双唇微启，艰难地一呼、一吸，眼眸中溢满了湿润的情欲。他认得眼前人的脸，却不认得这样的表情。低头看去，发现自己的右手竟握着对方的性器，正急速而有技巧地撸动着，手指还间或挑逗着腿间的一对。他的呼吸也突然加速了，一股急切的愿望在心中升起：他想要在这张熟悉的脸上看到更多情绪……对方的眼中涨满了纯粹的渴求，随着自己手上动作的加快，那人的头竟微微离枕，胸脯起伏，急切地向自己靠近……那双宝石般的眼中，只有自己。

陶挣扎着惊醒。四周一片昏暗。第一缕曙光才刚刺透长夜，现在大概是凌晨四点钟左右。他感到腿间有一股难受的湿热，掀开被子，那一滩混乱让他顿时羞红了脸。这……这是什么情况？！

慌乱过后，他想起了生理课上学过的知识……好吧，虽然羞耻，但也是没办法的事吧。他小心翼翼地下床，裹着被单向浴室走去，然后停在了半路上。

等等……他刚刚梦到的……是什么啊！！！他竟然在梦里对飞龙大人……对飞龙大人……！天啊！！！不如去死算了！！！

他用被单干净的部分捂住了脸。这……这是为什么啊……他明明对飞龙大人就只有敬爱和崇拜，怎么会……怎么会……

啊啊啊啊啊啊！他想要叫出来，不过当然没有。他快步跑进浴室，丢掉被单，冲到花洒下面，让热水劈头盖脸地覆盖自己。他猛力甩甩头发，似乎这样就可以忘掉刚才那个肮脏的、令人不解的梦。他用水大力搓着脸，将一切罪责丢给青春期——

十三岁，真讨厌！

 

1 圣诞假期

十二月的香港，有时会欺骗性的温暖。在无风又有太阳的中午，温度甚至可以达到20来度，和夏天时没有分别。这种时候，人的心情往往会比较好，因为大部分日子，香港的冬天是潮湿又阴冷的，间或落些小雨。阳光，是一种奢侈。

陶选择了在这样一个中午，向飞龙大人提出一个大胆的建议。“飞龙大人，今年圣诞……您有什么计划吗？”他装作不经意地问道，但闪亮的双眸已经泄露了他的期待。飞龙一眼看穿了眼前小鬼的把戏，他克制住微笑的冲动，同样装作不经意地说：“并没有计划。看起来我们这行业的人也要过圣诞节呢……怎么？你有什么想法？”眼角勾着笑，他抬头，看着对面心不在焉拨弄着午饭的陶，用一个淡淡的微笑鼓励这孩子说下去。

“飞……飞龙大人，请您不要说我幼稚或者任性，我……我想去见圣诞老人！”一口气说完，陶闭上了眼，好像对面那个温柔的人会因为他的幼稚而打他一样。令他没想到的是，那人笑出了声音。陶睁开眼，惊奇地看着眼前的人，那平日里冷峻如一整个寒冬的人，此刻正托着腮，毫不掩饰地笑着。

“陶，你应该知道，圣诞老人并不存在的吧？”依然托着腮，饶有兴味地笑着，看着眼前13岁的少年因为窘迫而憋红了脸。因为自己身份的特殊性，飞龙不能让陶上一般的学校，后者的教育一直都是由自己亲自挑选的家庭教师负责，少了和同龄人的交流，自己又不是那种能随时随地陪他聊天谈心、为他答疑解惑的“家长”，此刻飞龙的心里居然真有一丝不确定，说不准陶是否知道，圣诞老人并不存在。

“我当然知道啦。但是我听说，在芬兰有一个圣诞老人村，在那里一年四季都可以见到圣诞老人哦，还可以和他合影，然后寄出有圣诞老人签名的明信片……”陶的声音越来越小。他开始后悔，这个想法一旦说出来，真是比在脑子里的时候听起来还要幼稚，他怎么能允许自己向飞龙大人提出这么可笑的要求，他一定已经毁了飞龙大人一天的心情……慌乱之中，他感到一只大手覆上自己的额头，抚乱了他的额发。他鼓足勇气抬头，对上了飞龙的眼睛。那双眼深邃又温柔，像是夜晚时分维多利亚港的柔波。陶知道，这样的刘飞龙，全世界只有他一个人看得到。那双眼的主人轻启朱唇，微笑着说：“我觉得这是个很好的主意呢。芬兰是吗？我从没去过呢。谢谢你，陶，让我今年的圣诞有点不一样。”

“哎……？”陶不敢相信自己的耳朵。就……就这样？飞龙大人答应了？

“去收拾收拾，下午陪我去买东西。”

“哎……？哎？！”这一次，陶惊奇到直接站了起来。飞龙大人？亲自去买东西？而且就在今天下午？！

眼前小孩每一分的心情转换，都毫不保留地表现在脸上，其转换速度可以以秒来计。若不是早已习惯掩藏住80%以上的情绪，此刻飞龙一定已经露出了幸福到令自己脸红的笑容。每次看到陶这样开心的样子，他就有那么一点感觉到，自己肮脏而罪恶的存在也不是全无意义。

“当然了，总不能穿着T恤去北极圈吧？”他微笑着，招呼陶走近些。陶立刻照做。飞龙拉住陶的双手，看着他的眼睛说：“而且，你听好：你既不幼稚，也不任性。每个人都应该有一个完美的圣诞节，以前忽略了，是我不好。不过我想，今年开始或许不晚吧。”

“当然不晚！谢谢飞龙大人！飞龙大人能开心我就开心了！那我去收拾了！”陶几乎是飞着跑出了房间。

这个傻孩子……飞龙看着他离去的方向想，为什么要多说这么一句话呢？这样别人立刻就明白你的用意了啊……什么叫我能开心，你就开心了呢？果然圣诞假期什么的，不是为了自己而计划的啊。

把自己的幸福完全寄托在另一个人的心情上，这样真的好吗？


	2. Shopping Spree

只要飞龙想，隐身于香港这繁华都市，并不是什么难事。他褪下华丽的长衫，换了一件白色高领毛衫，纯色修身牛仔裤，外面罩一件驼色中长款羊绒大衣，热时便拿在手上，一双浅咖色尖头皮靴，薄底，没有印花。长发束起。这样的装扮，在这座城市，懂得的人或许会投来欣赏的目光，但绝不会引起过多的注意。他拉着小陶，在太古最高端的商场，从容地走着。

十二月初的香港，已经有了浓浓的节日气氛。陶很少出来逛商场，很快就被花哨的促销和热闹的表演吸引，一时跑去这里，一时又跳到那里。飞龙任由他拉着手，在商场里面四处穿梭。两个人看起来，就像一对感情好得不能再好的兄弟，而且不知是谁家的公子哥，出门还有一位管家跟着，两人只管挑选，琐事一概由这位“管家”负责。谁也不会想到，这位温文尔雅的长发青年，是香港犯罪世界的执牛耳者，而这位“管家”，是他的随身保镖。如果是几个月前，此时跟在二人身后的，一定是叶。可是自从赌船一别后，飞龙再也没有了叶的消息。他不会承认，很长一段时间内，身边少了这位得力助手，他有多不适应。每天早上站在门口，等待他下达命令的，应该是叶；无论走到哪里，身后一臂距离之内的，应该是叶；不用说一句话，就知道飞龙要什么的，是叶；敢用他自己的方式对飞龙说不的，更是只有叶。每当他半夜惊醒，潜意识里总还是有一部分，期待叶会破门而入，然后在确认他没事以后，为他递上一杯冰水。

他大概是自己生平第一个没有亲手处决的叛徒。不止没有亲手处决，更是放了对方一条生路。如果组织的人知道叶的逃跑根本是他一手策划的，他这白蛇堂主的位置，又要经历一波危机了吧。

陶现在跑到了一家滑雪用品店，正好奇地触摸着一个个色彩斑斓的雪板。他们已经买好了冬装、雪靴，和围巾手套等一类小物，但说到底，两个南国的孩子，对于北极圈是什么样子全无概念，并不知道该买些什么，现在基本是闲逛了。

“你想学滑雪吗？”飞龙看陶兴高采烈的样子，忍不住问他。

“嗯……我不知道。我只是觉得，好像到了北极圈就该滑雪似的～”陶转过头，冲飞龙咧嘴笑着。

飞龙弯腰，让视线和陶平齐，摸着他的头说：“那我们要一起学了呢。滑雪什么的，飞龙大人也不会呢。”笑容那么温柔。陶的睫毛微微颤动了一下，然后避开了飞龙的目光。“您又开玩笑了。哪有您不会的事情……”脸颊微微有些泛红。

陶今天怎么这么容易害羞呢？飞龙暗道奇怪。还来不及细细思考，热情的售货小姐已经走到二人身边。“您好，可以为二位推荐点什么呢？”“请帮我把基础款的装备都打包一套吧。”飞龙没有经过任何思考便说。

“哎？飞龙大人？我只是看看而已啊！不用买这么多东西的呀！”陶赶忙阻止飞龙，飞龙则宠溺地抚乱他的额发，假装严肃地说，“既然想学，就好好学。学会滑雪，跟圣诞老人的麋鹿赛跑吧。”想了想，又说：“雪板先不给你买。等你学会了，给你买最好的。说定了？”飞龙伸出右手，翘起小指。

“嗯！说定了！”陶仿佛下定了什么重大的决心一样，也伸出右手，和飞龙拉钩。

两人离开以后很久，售货小姐依然以手支着头，呆呆地站在柜台后面，好像刚刚发生的是一场梦。那么美丽的人，那么大的单子，啊……她的回忆被戛然打断，一只肤色苍白的大手在她眼前打了个响指。“喂，醒醒。”说的是英文。

“啊，不好意思！请问有什么可以帮您？”赶快换上职业微笑，然后再次被眼前人的颜值惊呆了。今天……这是怎么了？全香港的模特都到她店里来买东西？

灿金的头发，透蓝的眼睛，高挑的身材，挺拔的肩背，完美剪裁、用色大胆的西装，最重要的是，那股不可一世的傲气。是米海尔没错了。

米海尔随手拿起店里最贵的一副雪镜，问女孩：“美丽的姑娘，能否告诉我，前面刚走的那两位顾客，都说了些什么？”

“啊？哪两位？”女孩是真的没反应过来。

“就是那位留着长发，惊为天人的美人，和他可爱的小跟班。”米海尔邪魅一笑，很为自己的措辞而满意。

“哦，他们说……等等，您认识他们吗？”售货小姐的职业操守忽然苏醒，暂时恢复了专业。

“何止是认识……很快，我要娶他们其中一人过门。”

“哈？”女孩的脑子飞快转动，但怎么也转不过这个弯。

米海尔将雪镜放在柜台上。“包起来。”

“哦……哦。”

“还有这个。”顺手又拿了一样看起来造价不菲的东西。

“哦！哦……”

“说个关键词就好。”

“他们……他们提到了圣诞老人。那位……长发美人说，等……小跟班……学会了滑雪，可以和圣诞老人的麋鹿赛跑。”

“很好。”米海尔笑了，“雪镜我拿走，这个送给你。”

“哈？”女孩的脑子这次转都转不动了。而米海尔早已转身离去，走到店门口时不忘转头冲女孩眨了眨眼：“将来我结婚，一定邀请你。”说完扬长而去。

据说，那位售货小姐盯着米海尔离去的方向，一动不动，直到黄昏。


	3. Rovaniemi

罗瓦涅米坐落于芬兰北部，是唯一刚好位于北极圈上的城市，同时也是全世界唯一得到官方认可的圣诞老人故乡。它的名字有可能来自北萨米语，意指“山上的森林”。

飞龙和陶抵达的时候，已经是晚上，不过就算是“白天”也无所谓，圣诞节前的罗瓦涅米，刚刚度过冬至的极夜，日照时间在逐渐拉长，但每天仍然只有下午两个多小时的日照。

因为这里“圣诞老人之家”的身份，每年的圣诞假期都是早早被预订出去的，一般来说，像他们这样提前不到一个月才决定出发，是断然什么都预订不上的。不过刘飞龙并不在乎。他自有他的办法。

专车将飞龙和已经睡着的陶送到了他们的下塌处——一栋红白两色的独栋别墅，远离热闹的度假村，静静地坐落于白雪皑皑的山脚下，隐身于高耸入云的针叶森林中，冰雪世界中一点暖心的红。

因为时差的关系，陶一来到别墅就上床睡觉了，飞龙一个人站在杉木窗边，泡了一壶茶，静静欣赏窗外的宁夜。身后炉火哔啵。眼前北欧的暗夜，深邃而富有层次。飞龙的脸上没有表情，他的心却感到莫名的平静。或许，当陶提议度假的时候，那孩子自己都不知道，他替飞龙做了一个多么正确的决定。

与此同时，陶的房间里。他关了灯，藏在被窝里，用手机的光照着，在写一封信。他开了无数次头，却总写超不过两句话。又是一张纸作废，他将其揉作一团，刚打算扔在地上，又收住了手。哪怕是这样微小的声响，他也怕飞龙大人听到。他将纸团静静地藏到被窝里。陶的目光瞥向床头柜，那里，一张洁白的高级信纸安静地摆放，旁边是一只精美雅致的信封，它们仿佛在与陶无声地对峙，耐心的等待中蕴藏着挑战与嘲讽。

陶想要给飞龙一份独一无二的圣诞礼物。飞龙大人不是个重视节日的人，但今年发生了太多事情，陶看在眼里，疼在心里。他知道，在飞龙的眼里，他只是一个小孩子，需要保护，需要隐瞒，但他并不笨，他能看出，自从今年早些时候飞大人去了日本以后，有一些什么东西开始瓦解了。别人注意不到，但他能。因为他的眼里，从不曾有过别人，飞龙的一喜一怒，就是他全部的世界。有时他恨自己为什么这么幼小，这么晚才来到飞龙大人的世界里，那个人的心思、情感和历史像是一片汪洋大海，而自己不过是海上的一叶扁舟。不管多么在乎、多么着急，始终只能在外围扮演一个不太重要的角色。

他也想用自己的方式，为飞龙大人的脸上添一抹笑容，哪怕只有一瞬。

想到这里，他又提起笔，在一张崭新的白纸上写下去。这一次，似乎感觉顺了一点。

——

“哇！飞大人！快看啊！是雪啊！”第一次看到这么多雪的陶，一瞬间被打回了小孩子的原型。他冲进雪堆中，奔跑着，叫喊着，小手捧起大把白雪，洒在空中，贴在脸上，甚至拿手指沾了一点抹在舌尖上。“嗯……没什么特别的味道。”居然认真地在品尝。

飞龙跟在他身后，小腿肚没入积雪，双手插兜，微笑着看着玩到忘我的陶。此刻他们两人穿着配套的红色圣诞披风，飞龙的那件是长款，热烈的红色从头盖到脚，帽子的边沿有一圈白色绒毛，领口用细细的蝴蝶结系住，底下还垂着两只可爱的白色绒球；陶的那款是短款，没有连帽，脖子处被厚厚的白色绒毛温暖包裹，领口同样由坠着白色绒球的蝴蝶结系住，头上戴着一顶红色软帽，厚实的白色绒毛勾边，头顶竖着一对麋鹿角。

这是今天早些时候，他们在圣诞老人村买的。见过了圣诞老人，陶还在圣诞老人的耳边悄悄许了愿望，从圣诞老人的邮局寄出了明信片，不知道回到香港的时候是不是能收到了，还去乘坐了麋鹿雪橇，麋鹿走得可真慢啊！大大的毛茸茸的屁股在他们面前扭动，惹得陶咯咯地笑出了声。后来，他继续童心大发，在纪念品商店买下这对披风。他说，很少见到飞龙大人穿红色，圣诞红穿在飞龙大人身上也一定很好看。飞龙点点头笑着，满足他的一切愿望。回到别墅，太阳出来了，一天中珍贵的两个半小时日照，正适合做一些疯狂的事----比如，堆雪人。

别墅后的雪，取之不尽用之不竭，两人各自堆了一个巨大的雪人，飞龙的雪人就像他自己一样，造型完美，头是一个标准的圆球，陶的则放飞自我得多，他给雪人的头捏了一对猫耳，找来两支歪歪扭扭的树枝，插在雪人身体两侧，看起来好像雪人在迎风乱舞。“我们用什么给雪人加表情呢？”陶站在半成品雪人前面，托着下巴思考。飞龙则不知何时悄悄半蹲到了他的身后，手伸到他面前，手心上是一对大小一样的松果。“用这个做眼睛怎么样？”他含着笑意说。

“哇！飞龙大人，您在哪里找到的？不，您什么时候去找的啊？”

“这有什么奇怪，我们的周围都是松林，找一两个松果还不容易？”依旧笑意盈盈地望着陶的眼睛。

“嗯嗯，只是我感觉您好像一直在我身边似的，不知道什么时候跑去找了松果……”

“还不是你忙着找造型奇怪的树枝的时候，小淘气。”说着拿沾了雪的手指勾了勾陶的鼻尖，冰凉的雪花留在鼻尖上，惹得陶笑了起来。“飞龙大人最好了！这对松果，就拿来做眼睛……”说着把松果安在了雪人的眼睛处，“然后这些……”从兜里取出方才捡的一大把松针，插到松果周围，“是睫毛！”说完又飞快地跑向树林边，捧了许多细碎的树枝回来，挑其中最短的，一点一点在眼睛下面拼出了一个大大的笑着的嘴。“做完啦！”

飞龙笑着摸摸陶的头：“真是个完美的雪人呢。”然后抹抹陶出汗的额头，“回去吧，别着凉了。”

“那怎么行！飞大人的雪人还没有做完呢！”

“不是做完了吗？”

“您这叫什么雪人，没手没脚，也没有表情，连正反面都分不清楚！”

飞龙看向自己的雪人，不得不承认陶说得有些道理。他笑了出来，“那么，陶师父，你要怎么帮在下改正这不成熟的作品呢？”

陶的脸红了一下。他拉着飞龙，来到后者的雪人前，在雪人的脸上画下一对弯弯的眼睛。“在我的眼里，飞大人是个特别温柔的人……”再画下一道笑着的嘴，“也特别爱笑……”握着飞龙的手攥得更紧了些，“我……我知道您只在我面前这样。但我还是我希望您能多笑一笑，因为您伤心的时候，陶……陶也会伤心。”说着低下了头。

飞龙停顿了两秒，然后用力揉搓陶的额头，“要我笑还不简单？”

陶抬起了头。一只雪球正中他的脸。耳边传来飞龙的笑声。“呐，你自己说的哦，要我多笑一笑，那就不客气了！”说着又是一个雪球砸过来，毫不留情，正中鼻尖。“哈哈哈哈……”

“飞大人，那我也不客气啦！”说着就地蹲下，攒起一捧雪，揉搓成球，冲着飞龙就扔了过来，可惜后者躲闪及时，只击中了肩头。

“不行哦，陶，还要再努力一点哦！”又一只雪球扔过来，打在陶的脖子上，细碎的雪片从领口漏了进去，冰冰凉的触感逗得陶咯咯笑了起来。“好啊！飞大人欺负我！看招！”说着攒起一只巨大的雪球，一腿借力，使上全身力气向飞龙掷去，无奈身高悬殊太大，只打中了后者的肚子，还被手臂拦去大半。

“加油啊！陶！”继续发动攻击。

“飞大人自己小心吧！”甚至来不及把雪搓成球，抓起一把雪就向对方扔了去。

“打不过就快点认输哦！”

“才不会呢！哈哈！打中了吧！”

“好啊！变聪明了嘛！”

“嗷！”

两人玩玩闹闹，笑声飞扬在山谷间，两人的额上都渗出了汗珠，脸颊红扑扑的，披风早已松动。

第三个人的声音打断了两人的玩闹。

“飞？”

飞龙正处在一波新的进攻之中，他停下手里的动作，转身去看来人。

虽然已经从那短短的一声中判断出了来人是谁，但许是玩得太过忘我，飞龙转头的瞬间竟忘了收敛表情。北欧透亮的阳光，均匀地打在他潮红的脸上，白皙光滑的皮肤好像汉白玉般光润无暇，脸上坠着点点汗珠，更为这温润的玉平添了钻石的光采。但再夺目的光采都比不上他那一刻的笑容。恣意、忘我，毫无保留，毫无抱歉，不打折扣的喜悦。完美的唇形勾勒出那抹惊心动魄的笑，笑意蔓延至眼角、眉梢，脸颊的红晕更成倍放大着效果。没有人在飞龙的脸上见到过这样的笑容，没有人。那一瞬间，来人已经知道，他将终其一生，念着这抹笑容。

“米海尔。”可惜那笑容在对上自己的一刻，已经消失得无影无踪，“谁允许你这么叫我？”理顺乱掉的额发，恢复惯常的冷峻。红色的斗篷，白色的绒毛，坠着绒球的蝴蝶结，都不能减掉此人威严一分。

“你刚才太可爱了，我忍不住想叫个可爱的名字。”虽然凌乱的是自己，但米海尔的外表还是假装着傲慢和镇定。

“你是怎么找到这里的？”飞龙一动不动站着，一副随时可以拔出武器的样子。米海尔毫无畏惧，好整以暇地向飞龙前进。后者倒也没有动作。

“怎么？我就不能像飞龙堂主一样，度个小假？”已经与堂主不过一米距离。

“别开玩笑了。你想怎样？”此刻飞龙完全没有耐心和对方迂回。

“别的不说，我想再看一次，刚才那个笑容……”逼近飞龙的面前，虽然知道不该，可就是控制不住自己，手向飞龙的下巴伸去。

飞龙果然一击打掉米海尔放肆的手，同时自己的右手已经掐在了米海尔的脖子上，一如初遇时一样。

“我再问你一次，你想怎样。”眼神冷过霜雪。

米海尔举起双手。“不要误会。听闻飞龙堂主大驾光临寒冷的北欧，我怎么能不来尽一下地主之谊呢？”

飞龙皱了皱眉：“没听说阿尔巴托夫家族的魔爪已经伸到了北欧啊？”

米海尔耸耸肩。阿尔巴托夫家族的势力的确没有到达这里，不过那只是因为没有必要。

飞龙没有追问，手上的劲却没有松懈。“谢谢阿尔巴托夫先生，不过我和陶自己度个假还是可以的，劳你费心。”

米海尔紧盯着飞龙的双眼，右手轻轻覆上飞龙掐在他脖子上的手，轻声道：“可是没有你，我不可以。”飞龙的手霎时松开，收回身侧，全身上下处于戒备状态。他双目凛然，以平静的语气说：“你的好意我心领了，不过这是我和陶两个人的假期，我不希望别人来打扰。”

米海尔眉毛一挑，看向陶：“哟？三日不见当刮目相看啊？什么时候你这个小鬼也成了我的情敌了？”

陶霎时间羞红了脸。飞龙向米海尔走近一步，压低声音道：“米海尔，你克制一点。”米海尔则故作委屈道：“有你在，我克制不住。”

飞龙叹了口气，然后笑了起来。他知道，硬要改变眼前这人的心意，是做不到的。他不知道米海尔对他过于频繁的示爱究竟有几分真几分假，但他知道，一旦这位流氓公子打定主意要做什么事，或要得到什么东西，就没有什么可以阻止他，理智、逻辑、道德、法律在他面前灰飞烟灭，有时连他个人的安全也一文不值，而他刘飞龙？身为此人欲望的目标或许并不能让他的话在这人心里更有分量。

“好啊，阿尔巴托夫先生专程前来，再要客气，就是我失礼了。我们此刻没什么安排了，你的第一站，打算去哪儿呢？”

米海尔的喜悦溢于言表，他刚要说话，飞龙一指抵上他的唇。身经百战如米海尔，此刻也僵在了那里。“不过丑话说在前头，要是让我或者陶无聊了，我们随时会走哦。”他眉毛一挑，收回手指，转身对陶说：“走吧，我们收拾收拾，看阿尔巴托夫先生到底准备了什么好戏。”

米海尔知道刘飞龙不是什么不经人事的清纯少年，但被他正面撩拨，这还是第一次。如果说刘飞龙拒人千里之外的样子令他百爪挠心，那么刚刚那倏忽即逝的魅惑，更是令他的身体化作了一团火，恨不得一瞬之间将这天地都烧干。

飞龙的声音将他从白日梦中拉了出来。“米海尔？米海尔！”

他猛的转身。该死，在美人面前丢脸了。

“你到底来不来？”背对着陶，飞龙的嘴角得意地翘起。精明如他，自然知道自己的每一个举动在他人身上能产生什么样的效果。

米海尔自然不允许他赢得如此轻易。他重整旗鼓，对飞龙说道：“我就来。等下门口见。”飞龙刚要转身离开，这狡猾的俄罗斯人就叫住了他。“哦还有，飞龙？红色斗篷和蝴蝶结？真配你。”嘴角扬起坏笑，得意不输先前的飞龙。

看到对方脸颊微红、快步离开，米海尔满意地踱回别墅门口，提前启动SUV，将暖风开足。

无聊？不存在的。你就等着迎接惊喜吧，刘飞龙。

手指触碰仍然火热的双唇，米海尔感到心底难以抑制的悸动。


	4. Huskies and Promises

阿拉斯加哈士奇的皮毛像雪一样软。当他摘下手套，抚摸这只灰白相间的大狗背上厚厚的绒毛时，那种顺滑的触感令他的心都柔软了一些。他一直是喜欢狗的。小的时候，焰燕养了好几条大狗，但他对它们都很残酷，它们的宿命要么是在地下赌场与同类自相残杀，要么是臣服在焰燕的脚下，让他看起来更加威严——就像焰燕曾经为自己计划的那样。被狗咬的那一次，就是因为他在这可爱的动物面前放松了警惕。

陶的脑子里没有他这些复杂的想法。他抱着狗狗跟他一般大的身躯，不停地抚摸它的毛，真可谓爱不释手了。“走啦，陶，上车吧，再待下去鞋子要湿的。”飞龙温柔地提醒他。“好的，飞大人！”陶立刻放下了手里的活计，快步跟上飞龙。

雪橇车尾部的驾驶位上，米海尔微笑着在等待他们。当飞龙背对着陶走近他时，不由自主挂上一抹挑衅的笑容。“看来某只俄罗斯白熊的确如传说中一样狡猾嘛，上来就安排了小孩子喜欢的项目。”米海尔冲他眨了眨眼，“你也会喜欢的，my Winged Dragon。”还没人这样调笑过他的名字，飞龙不禁脸上一热，匆匆钻进铺好麋鹿皮、围好厚毛毯的雪橇车里。陶马上跟上，钻进飞龙怀里。

他们坐的是一辆由八只雪橇犬拉动的私人雪橇。米海尔显然提早联络了朋友，有人为他准备好了一切，最结实、最舒适的雪橇，最顶级的雪橇犬（而且都很乖巧可爱），甚至包括给小孩子准备的保暖衣物，米海尔还用了一点时间和那人沟通路线。飞龙听到，两人说的是俄语。这其实令他感到有点不舒服，好像自己是在别人的领地里。不过对方只是个普通人（是不是他们世界的人，他百米开外就能看出来），他于是决定这件事可以暂时不追究。至少陶看起来很开心。

其实对于由米海尔来驾驶雪橇这件事，他一开始是拒绝的。他见识过米海尔开车。他不知道那人是怎么拿到驾照的。可能他根本不用驾照吧。“米海尔，你确定吗？兰博基尼至少还有刹车，哈士奇可没有。”他当时的表情一定严肃到可笑，因为金发碧眼的对方几乎是仰头大笑起来。“看来你还真是个南方美人啊！这雪橇如果没有刹车，相信我，八只哈士奇，可以跑到天昏地暗。”飞龙张口想和对方斗两句嘴，警告他再叫自己美人就把他撕碎喂狗什么的，但他决定不给对方斗嘴的满足。

现在，他和陶都安稳地坐在了雪橇里，米海尔一抖缰绳，嘴里气势十足地叫一声：“Hey ya!”八只雪橇犬立时如离弦之箭，带动他们飞驰而去。

万里雪原在那一刻活了起来。冰雪和森林在身体两侧飞驰而过，北风呼啸，但因为他们都用厚厚的围巾裹住了脸所以并不觉疼痛。细碎的雪花落在眉上、睫毛上，凉凉的，感觉很舒服、很清爽。八只大狗在前面卖力地奔跑，灰色、白色、黄色的长毛随风飞舞。陶拨下捂住了嘴的围巾，对飞龙开心地叫道：“飞大人！飞大人！狗狗好可爱啊！”“是呢是呢。”飞龙帮他把围巾再次围好。

或许这没什么好惊讶的，不过米海尔驾驶雪橇的技术真的还不错。弯道时飞龙能感觉到速度稍稍有下降，他们全程保持着高速，感觉就像在雪地上滑翔一样，毫无阻力，转弯时却很稳，即使遇到路上突然有障碍物的时候，车身也没有半点失衡。即使从没驾驶过雪橇，飞龙也知道，这样的技术并非一日可以练成。当那个人说让自己相信他的时候，并不是在夸口。

不过作为俄罗斯人，这也没好什么稀奇的吧。飞龙想。

不知不觉，他们已经回到了起点。五公里的短滑结束了。飞龙先帮陶下车，然后自己也跳下来。他刚打算走，就被对方抓住了手。“你不打算试试吗？”狡猾的冰原白熊对他的热带访客眨了眨眼，“只是躺着不动，应该不是你的风格吧？”恶劣的笑容加深了。飞龙眉毛一挑，看来他最近真是对这头白熊太客气了啊，什么时候说话这么放肆了？表情上却不露，缓缓地踱步至驾驶位，淡淡地说：“好啊。你教我。”甚至不抬头看那人一眼。“荣幸之至。”米海尔用他好听的男低音说道，同时跟随飞龙回到雪橇车尾部。

将如何控速、如何刹车、如何转弯一一教给飞龙，并且亲眼看他在原地演示许多次以后，米海尔这才放下话来：“好了，可以了！恭喜你出师了！”米海尔抓过在一旁逗狗的陶，一个熊抱，把他放进了车厢。“敢不敢坐你飞龙大人驾驶的雪橇？”米海尔勾着陶的鼻子，逗着他问道。陶也不服输：“怎么不敢？刚刚你的我不也坐了。”“我至少有驾照，你飞龙大人可是现学现卖哦。”“哼。”陶转过脸，不理他了。“放心吧，陶，我不会开很快的。”飞龙用他深沉温柔的声音安抚陶。

八只狗狗本就因为刚刚的五公里跑而仍处于兴奋状态，飞龙只是紧了紧缰绳，他们立刻嚎叫起来。一只带动两只，两只带动三只，很快整个营地里的狗都仰天长啸起来，那情景好不有趣。“我们快走吧，不然待会儿他们就知道玩了。”米海尔提醒飞龙。“嗯。”缰绳一紧，八只雪橇犬立刻警醒起来。缰绳一松，八只狗即如火箭般喷薄而出，周围的世界飞速倒退。

飞龙喜欢速度，喜欢控制，喜欢站在高处俯瞰一切，喜欢一尘不染，更喜欢无边的空白。他站在驾驶位上，双手紧抓着扶手，全身肌肉收紧于核心，精神高度集中的同时亦高度放松，眼前是一望无际的雪原，头顶是高耸入云的冰封针叶林，眼前是一条蜿蜒似无尽头的长路。凛冽的空气在耳边呼啸而过。近乎飞翔的感觉。山河入梦，也不过如此。此时他早已忘记了先前米海尔说过的那句“你也会喜欢的”，如果他想起来，一定会窘迫到满脸通红。

虽然是第一次驾驶雪橇，但多年的武术训练让他对身体有着超出常人的控制，对周围的环境有非常的警醒与敏感，而这八条雪橇犬又是最训练有素的，本不需他如何控制，只要他压稳速度……只要他压稳速度……

忽然，一阵强风吹过，吹落头顶针叶林上的片片积雪，这本没什么，谁知一块厚得像棉被一般的积雪，竟重重地落在了领头哈士奇的头上，正盖住了它的视线。哈士奇瞬间失控。慌乱之中，八只哈士奇争抢着向雪原上狂奔而去。雪橇瞬间失去控制。

“飞龙！快刹车！”“在刹了！”飞龙双脚踩下刹车，重心下压，用自己整个身体的重量去和失控的哈士奇抗衡。“啧，这样不行啊。”米海尔双眉紧皱，露出了罕见的严肃表情。他下一秒的举动，令飞龙着实吃了一惊。

米海尔在车厢内站了起来，转身越过陶，只留一腿在车内，右手单手抓住扶手，整个人挂到了车外。“米海尔，你干什么！”“拉！手！刹！”俄罗斯人的脸上却没有一丝紧张，落在飞龙双手中间的右手也是抓得稳当。他的左手摸到了挂在车子右后方的巨大冰爪，抓下，用力往地上一抛。冰爪没有立刻嵌入地面，而是被车子带着又跑了好几米，最终突破了积雪的重围，深深地嵌入了冰面。八只哈士奇齐齐地嚎叫起来，车厢猛地向前一冲，只靠单手挂在车厢上的米海尔向后一仰，重重摔在了雪地上。

“米海尔，你没事吧？”“阿尔巴托夫先生！”飞龙立刻跳下驾驶位，陶也从车厢里爬了出来。刚刚那样的速度，突然摔在地上，如果再被什么东西磕到……

“在担心我？”米海尔在雪中支起上身，眯缝着眼，得意地笑着。阳光照得他的牙齿过于白亮。其实跳下驾驶位的那一刻，飞龙已经知道没有什么好担心的了，因为这雪实在是太厚了！积雪深至腰间。这么厚的雪，刚刚最后刹车的时候速度也没有那么快了，摔下来肯定没事了。这么想着，脚上的速度却不减，费力地在齐腰积雪中挪动身子，来到米海尔身边。那景象令他差点就没忍住笑出来。

米海尔落在厚厚的雪中，在其中留下了一个人形的凹槽，他此刻还支起一肘，作美人状等着飞龙来关心。飞龙看他没事，转身抱起陶，将后者放回了车厢里。“雪太深了，弄湿了衣服要着凉的。”“哎，你对这小鬼未免保护过度了吧？让他跑一跑，玩一玩嘛。你们香港，哪见过这种雪？”米海尔拍拍身上的雪，站了起来。飞龙转过头眯着眼看他的动作，好像确实是没有受伤的样子。陶小声接话：“香港……几乎不下雪……”然后试探地抬眼，看飞龙的反应。飞龙拗不过他：“那好，就玩一会儿，反正这些狗狗也需要安抚，一时半刻也回不去。”飞龙说。“耶！谢谢飞龙大人！”陶跳下车，欢快地落入齐至他胸口的积雪。小孩子的兴奋劲一来，谁也挡不住。陶扒拉着松软的白雪，往远处游去。

飞龙一回头，却被快门的声音吓了一跳。米海尔站在他的背后，手里不知何时多出一台徕卡相机。拨动簧片，上胶片。带笑的眼睛却片刻不离眼前的模特。再次抬手，又是一张。本来深沉好听的机械快门声，此时也令飞龙不悦。他皱了眉头，三步并作两步来到米海尔面前，伸出手。“给我。”米海尔无辜地一耸肩，“不行哦。”然后后退半步，再次举起相机。飞龙怎能允许他再次得逞？右手以不似凡人的速度出击，夺过了相机。“喂，你怎么样对我都可以！别伤害它！”米海尔夸张地大叫。飞龙白了他一眼：“谁稀罕对你怎样啊。”秉承着徕卡的优良传统，相机很轻，黑色的机身，标志性的红点，与时下流行背道而驰的生硬棱角，边角处还有轻微的磨损，看来已与主人出生入死多年，很有可能是一台市面上见不到的古董。银色不锈钢f/2.8定焦镜头，稍微接触过相机的人都看得出来，必是价值不菲的限量品，而且拍人像最为适合，看来这家伙还真是有备而来啊。虽然称不上是相机专家，但飞龙知道，手里这件宝物，恐怕不带镜头也要几十万起了。米海尔不愧是米海尔啊，飞龙在心底轻笑道。

“还给你。这相机可比你值钱。”米海尔低头鞠了个90°躬，双手接过“人质”：“谢飞龙大人不杀之恩！”“不过……”飞龙收回了手。米海尔抬头，眼神像小奶狗一般可怜。“拍过的照片……不准拿给别人看。”米海尔愣了一下，然后露齿一笑：“当然。”

他的本能反应是上前一步，揽住这冰山美人的腰，借助身高优势，霸气地吻他一吻。先温柔地开始，唇瓣轻触，用自己性感的下唇去轻拂对方因受惊而微张的薄唇，再伸出灵巧的舌头，迅速地舔舐一圈两唇之间，撬开贝齿，这时再全力贴上，满满地覆上那薄情的嘴，去吸吮它、挑逗它，剥夺两人之间的空气，用他全身的热力、用不容分说的温柔，去融化对方、征服对方……甚至用上牙齿。谈到接吻，米海尔自是个中能手，从初初成人到现在的不懈练习，让他不优秀都难。但面对这令他魂牵梦萦的人，他竟几次乱了阵脚，不知如何开始。应该听从直觉吗？还是耐心点，以退为进？他的戏谑和霸道，加上他与生俱来的好皮囊，让他向来战无不胜，但面对眼前这高岭之花，过去有多少经验也化为乌有。他能确定的只有：他要他。无论怎样，无论以什么样的代价，无论要多长时间，他要他。

米海尔忍住了冲动。他知道，在陶的面前，强吻飞龙可不是个好主意。

只是在走回雪橇的时候，他试探性地抚上了飞龙的后背。“有人跟你说过吗？你这个单亲家长当得还蛮6的。”

飞龙瞪他的眼神中好像含着刀子：“滚。”

米海尔爽朗地笑起来。只要依然在骂他，说明飞龙堂主还不讨厌他嘛！

今日讨好任务——达成！


	5. Colours of the Crystal

5 冰的颜色/Colours of the Crystal

当午餐时米海尔拿Yllas滑雪场的宣传页在他眼前晃的时候，飞龙就知道了，这狡猾的俄罗斯人是从哪里掌握了他此次的行踪。没有叶真的不行。回去香港以后，第一件事就是把那个临时的贴身保镖换掉。可当他凌厉的眼神遇上对方的双眼，看到的居然更多是炫耀和得意？那眼神好像在说：“看，我聪明吧～对啊，我就是跟踪你了，怎么样～你～打～我～呀～”嘴角勾着招牌的坏笑，一边用滑雪场诱惑陶，一边紧盯着自己。

真是个疯子。自己的把戏被看穿有什么好高兴的。幼稚。想到这里，飞龙主动挪开了目光。

可是此刻，从他所在的咖啡馆玻璃窗看出去，那个认认真真纠正陶动作的米海尔，可一点不像个疯子，倒是让他想起了自己幼时的武术师父，无论他站桩几个小时，只要腿与地面的角度稍稍有变，师父一定会毫不留情地在他腿上落下竹鞭。不同的是，米海尔虽然严厉，却无时无刻不在逗陶开心，此刻他就举起了那小鬼，模仿着从高空冲下时的轨迹，让他在半空中飞起来、落下去，再飞起来、再落下去，然后像自己平常爱做的那样，用大手抚乱那孩子的额发。

即使隔着一段距离，陶开心的样子，还是令飞龙不自觉地微笑起来。也许他不该放任那俄罗斯人和陶走得这么近，说到底，那人的目的，谁也说不清。嘴上对自己百般讨好，可谁又能保证，他不是在打别的算盘？安插奸细在他的组织里，赌船上劫持秋仁，三番五次染指他在澳门的生意，这桩桩件件，哪一样不是为了他自己的利益？退一万步讲，即使米海尔对白蛇没有暗算之心，这世间没有永远的敌人，也没有永远的朋友，更别说在他们的世界里，风云变幻有时只是一瞬间的事，又有谁能保证，下一秒他们不会拔枪相向？如果放任陶和他成为朋友，到那时他又该怎样面对陶？就拿这次来说，跟踪他不说，还擅自安排了他的行程，此刻更是将陶掌握在身边，而自己竟然乖乖任他摆布？自己这是怎么了，飞龙皱眉想，不可轻信这四个字，难道还学不会吗？

因此当那一身明黄配火红的人从雪坡上向他招手时，他只是歪了歪头，表示他看到了，然后终究是考虑到陶的感受，勉强招了招手。那台不常使用的黑色电话在此时如约响起，是一个加密的号码。他接起电话，离开窗边，也离开了米海尔的视线。

米海尔愣了一下。片刻思考，已经足以让他明白发生了什么。虽然飞龙从未允许他走进他的世界，但多年来躲在暗处的观察，让他自问已比飞龙想象的更了解他。他坚强背后的脆弱，他的自我怀疑，他的高处不胜寒，他暴戾外表下温柔和平的灵魂……虽然这些米海尔从未亲眼见过，但他知道，它们就在那里，藏在那无暇如白瓷的外表下，等待他发掘，等待他保护。比如此刻，他很清楚飞龙在反省什么。自己和那个人不同，虽然同样生在黑道，但他是含着金匙出生的，生来即活在无数人的保护和帮助之下，而那个人正相反，从出生的一刻起，他的使命就是牺牲自己、成全他人，在刀光剑影中长大，不可轻信、不可动情，想来定是他从小的信条吧？每次都是这样，当那颗冰封的心稍稍有一点点融化的时候，紧随其后的必然是一波更长、更严酷的寒冬；每一次，当自己以为这次终于可以接近他一点的时候，那个人定会将他推得更远。米海尔叹了口气。没办法啊，谁让他爱上了这么个难搞的人呢？

陶还在身边，等着他再一次示范动作。这小子不知是遗传了谁的运动细胞，一般人要半个来小时才能学会的动作，自己只示范了几次，他就会了。如果随便一点的话，其实现在就可以放他自己去滑了。偏这小子丝毫没有一般同龄人的自鸣得意，明明已经学得很好了，却还是缠着米海尔，要他验收自己每一次的试滑。小脸被山上冷冽的空气吹得红扑扑的，笑起来唇红齿白的，骨架虽然还没有长开，却已经可以看出一点宽肩长腿的雏形，俨然是个帅哥胚子……啧啧，幸好比飞龙小那么多，不然将来真的是个有力的竞争对手也说不定。飞龙是一叶障目，看不出这小子的鬼心思，自己却是清楚得很。哼哼，他在心里坏笑两声。“走啊，陶，要不要去试试中级道？”“啊？我可以吗？我才刚刚学会动作哎？”“没问题没问题，”米海尔像兄弟般揽上陶的肩，“你学得很快，中级道已经没问题了，走吧！”“哎呀，等一下！”陶踉跄跟上。

飞龙推开了木门，来到露台上。在这清寒的午后，人们要么是在雪道上，要么就躲在暖和的屋里喝一杯热饮，这舒适的露天区域倒是被冷落了。飞龙找到一个视觉盲区的角落，黑皮手套抚去木栏杆上的雪，身着奶白色骆马毛大衣的身体微微倚上扫净的栏杆，低头听着手机那头的讲话，未束起的黑发遮掉了脸上的表情。当他说话时，是属于白蛇掌门人的语气：“很好，你办得没错。暂时稳住他，等我回去。还有……”黑手套抚去残雪，手指在栏杆上无意识地敲击了两下，“俄罗斯方面，帮我留意。”听到电话那端领命后，他挂断了电话。

陶可以休假，他却不可以。一刻不能让白蛇脱离他的视线。组织庞大，尾大不掉，这是亚洲黑手党共同的弱势。他羡慕像米海尔那样，将一切局限在家族中，也羡慕像麻见隆一那样，独来独往，斡旋在几大势力之间，说到底只需要为自己负责。如果要让白蛇走得更远，将一个更强壮、更可靠的组织交付于陶的手中，就有许多改革要做，而改革，通常意味着流血……这是他未来几年必须要做的事。

他拔出电话卡，将电话就近丢在了垃圾箱里。抬头的时候，在对面的高级雪道上看到了一个熟悉而意外的身影。

那是一个橘色的小小的身影，虽然被厚厚的雪服包裹着，依然难掩那人的纤细灵巧。偏光雪镜反射着橘色和绿色的光。脚下单板颜色过于灿烂，涂鸦、贴纸，比比皆是，好像一曲固体的摇滚乐。可能很少有人能把这么多颜色穿在身上，而丝毫不显得吵闹。帽子上还别了个闪闪亮的别针，假如不是因为极夜，不知要闪瞎多少人的眼睛。那人恣意地笑着，亚麻色的头发从帽子里漏出来。单板在雪道上切出漂亮的雪花，冲上坡道，在空中完成360度旋转。此人身型虽小，控制却是一流，从他在雪道上画出的完美曲线看，他不止是真心喜爱这项运动，并且是个中高手。当然了，飞龙轻笑着想，早该料到的。单板滑雪和高羽秋仁，真是再合适不过了。

小秋仁的脑袋跟随着只有他能听到的颅内音乐而摇摆着，从飞龙脚下高速滑过，完全没注意到二楼露台上正饶有兴味观察着他的人。这咖啡馆正建在高级道的终点，从山顶上滑下来的人会从一层的露天咖啡桌前经过，高手总可在此时收获一波掌声和叫好。

目光追随秋仁来的方向，看到了山顶上的那个人。

距离这么远，那人只不过是雪山上的一个点，他出发、下降，在洁白的雪坡上画出大气的弧线，切起的雪花像雾般笼罩了他的身体，而他像冲破层云的凤凰，又像驯服海浪的帆船，突破雪雾的重围，一路凯旋而下，好似全无阻力，尘雪在他身后飞扬，那悬空的瞬间，整个雪道上只看他一人。如果说在滑雪和秋仁之间，飞龙很容易地画上了等号，那么滑雪，尤其是单板滑雪，他却从没和麻见隆一联系在一起。感觉似乎……太过年轻？然而眼前这个人，却分明是这项运动的王，那高大的身型在雪道上显得异常轻盈，雪服不似秋仁的或米海尔的那般耀眼，低调的设计感却也轻易地吸引了全场的目光。当然了，飞龙哑然失笑，能让那个人多看一眼的东西，自然是精品中的精品。麻见隆一，你还有多少面是我不知道的？

稍一走神，那人已迫近终点。

“飞大人？您在那里冷不冷啊？”陶的声音在背后响起。飞龙转头，看到陶推开了通往露台的门，快步走向自己，雪靴在木地板上留下水痕。米海尔就站在他身后，却没有一同出来的意思。飞龙迎上陶，拉着他回到室内。“有点事情。不过现在已经解决了。你们俩玩得怎么样？”“这小子学得太快了，再不把他拉回来就要超过我啦！”米海尔在看到飞龙的一刻，眼神不自觉地温柔了。飞龙也注意到了这点，匆忙避开了目光。

“哪有？是阿尔巴托夫先生教得好。一直忙着保护我，自己都没怎么滑，真是不好意思。”陶微一鞠躬，过于礼貌的话语，却满满都是小孩子天真的诚意。脸颊上泛着稚气的粉红。米海尔越来越理解为什么飞龙这么宠这个小鬼了。

“真是，这孩子，客气什么？”米海尔的手掌轻轻拍在陶的后脑勺上，以示惩戒。陶不好意思地吐吐舌头。

“陶……”飞龙和米海尔居然同时说话。米海尔做了个请的手势。“陶，饿不饿？要不要回去吃点东西？”陶点点头，然后忽然想起来：“可是飞龙大人完全没有玩啊？”飞龙摇摇头：“没关系。你喜欢滑雪的话，以后我们再一起去啊。”陶的脸红了：“那么……那么说定了！”他灿烂地笑着，跑在前面，去为飞龙开门。

飞龙和米海尔走在后面。飞龙问米海尔：“你刚刚要说什么？”米海尔摘下帽子，手指胡乱拨弄几下头发：“没什么。”

出门的时候，米海尔请飞龙走在前面，然后忽然地，飞龙感到肩膀和脖颈被一股温暖包围。米海尔从后面将一条厚实的大围巾裹在了他肩上，流苏拂过飞龙的脸颊，感觉软软的，有点痒。飞龙转头说：“我不冷。”同时作势要摘掉围巾，米海尔却握住了他的手。“怎么不冷？戴着手套，手还这么凉。”他抬头，差点与米海尔鼻子相碰。两人的脸此刻近在咫尺，飞龙可以看清米海尔淡金色的睫毛。可能是由于围巾突然的温度，他感到头脑有一瞬晕眩，反应过来的时候，才发现围巾明明早已裹好，那厚脸皮的人却不愿松手，保持着这暧昧的姿势，甚至正缓慢地将自己的手拉近那勾起的唇边……他赶快挣脱后者温暖的环绕，快步走下楼梯：“好了，走吧。”

其实今天穿得的确有点少，因为打从一开始他就没想要下场滑雪，羊毛西装早已挡不住北极圈的冰寒，可不知为什么，只是加了条围巾而已，此刻他的脸，却是热得要烧起来了。

——

“呃……麻见，告诉我是我眼花了，那两个人，是……飞龙和米海尔吗？”秋仁推高雪镜，指着远处一黄一白两个背影，扯着麻见的衣角，小声问道，目光一刻不敢离开那两个人。

“你说呢？你可是以偷拍为生的。”麻见饶有兴味地低头欣赏自己惊讶到有些颤抖的情人。

“而且他们刚刚……是在接吻吗？！”秋仁猛地抬头看向麻见，面如土色。

“从我们的角度看，确实是这样的。”麻见搂过秋仁的肩膀，没有语气，眼角含着淡淡的宠溺，不过秋仁此刻太过震惊，根本注意不到。

“飞……飞龙和米海尔？什么时候？”秋仁居然手托着下巴认真地思考起来，“明明上次见面的时候，还是势不两立的敌人啊……？”

麻见的大手伸进秋仁下巴与手的空隙间，将他的小脸抬向自己，蜻蜓点水地吻了他一下。秋仁的脸红了。“干嘛啊，大庭广众的……”小动物一般的大眼睛四下乱看。

“给你收收心，”麻见的男低音响在他额头上方，那声音有一种魔力，让你不由自主要按这人说的做，“不许想别的男人。”

“喂，我又没想他们……怎么样啊。”秋仁再次戴上雪镜，遮挡脸上越发深的红晕，转身向上山的索道走去。

“秋仁，”麻见从背后叫住了他。秋仁转身。他高大的情人站在背光里，看不清表情。

两人已经太过了解对方，不需要任何多余的话语。秋仁再清楚不过，麻见想问的是什么。他于是转身面对麻见，用少有的沉稳语气说：“我没事。”

“真的？”

“当然是真的。我不是都跟你说过了吗？飞龙他从来没有真的伤害我。”语气倒像是抚慰他年长的情人。

“嗯，”麻见点了一下头，跟了上来，“如果有事的话，一定要和我说。”命令的语气，秋仁却明白这话语后的关切，于是主动拉上麻见的手，握紧。“放心吧，我没事。”

两人就这样手拉着手向索道走了两步，然后秋仁突然停住了。麻见也跟着停下。当秋仁抬头看向麻见时，他的表情有些不好意思，好像小孩恶作剧后勉强的道歉。“其实，事嘛……是有一个……”

麻见皱了眉。当他调皮的小情人露出这样的表情时，通常意味着他要有麻烦事了。

——

麋鹿的眼泪是一种芬兰特色的鸡尾酒，原本是在伏特加和柠檬汁的混合物里加入一两颗鲜蔓越莓，后来经过改良，变成了伏特加、柠檬汁和蔓越莓汁混合，其成品呈现一种好看的玫红色。此刻，飞龙的手里正拿着这样一杯麋鹿的眼泪，而盛酒的容器则是100%由纯净的北极冰制成。酒杯的边缘粗粝、未经打磨，质地磨砂透明，在酒吧灯光的配合下，映得那杯中的粉色饮料愈发诱惑。两人此刻坐在只在北极圈才有的Ice Bar中，整个酒吧是一个冰洞，冰桌冰椅，冰的吧台，冰的酒杯。一切都是半透明的。

飞龙转了一转杯中的液体，欣赏它在灯光下呈现的色泽，而后轻抿一口。很甜，尽是蔓越莓汁的味道。刚要再喝一口，米海尔的手搭在了他手腕上。“麋鹿的眼泪，别听它叫这么个名字，却是有名的烈酒呢。”“哦？”飞龙放下酒杯，“那岂不正合你意？”暧昧的灯光下，飞龙歪着头，睫毛纤长的凤眼眨了眨，米海尔感觉自己的心停跳了一拍。

他喝了一口自己杯中同样的饮料。他本想点惯喝的伏特加，但他的酒伴说：如果要喝粉的，大家都喝粉的，否则谁也别喝。Et voilà.

“我对你还是保护为主的，你看不出来吗？”

飞龙哂笑一声。“所以，今天要那么急把我从雪场带走？”

米海尔端起酒杯，将杯中所谓烈酒一饮而尽，而后又叫了一杯伏特加。“不然呢？等你和那家伙一叙前缘，或者拔枪相向吗？”

“两种都不会了。”飞龙喝了一口自己的酒，自顾自别过头，不看米海尔了。他的心意，麻见早就知道了，但那家伙给他的从来只有轻蔑和侮辱；枪呢，也拔过了，那夜在甲板上，当麻见在盛怒之下拿枪口对准他时，他是真心希望，那个人可以就这样结束他的生命的。

不需飞龙多言，米海尔自然明白。那个晚上，他也在。

两人各自喝着杯中酒。然后米海尔开口了，“飞龙。”

飞龙转头看他，脸上已有了些许红晕。米海尔的手指在酒杯边缘画着圈。“你知道冰是什么颜色吗？”

飞龙以手支头，并不回答，等眼前人继续说下去。他光洁的手臂从oversize的毛衣袖口露出来。

米海尔端起手中冰杯，在灯光下转动。“乍看之下，冰是透明的，但其实冰是双折射的，也就是说它会将一道光折射成两道光，在不同的角度下，这两道折射光的光波又可能互相交错，呈现出万花筒般的色彩。在俄罗斯最北端，千年不化的冰山，是一种比天还纯净的碧蓝；我家庄园内的冰湖上，冬天的下午，凝结的白霜可以折射出数不清的色彩，粉色、红色、绿色、蓝色……白霜在阳光照射下升华，凑近看时，甚至可以看到火焰一般的水雾，在冰的表面升腾、又下降，像是巫女在跳舞……我知道这些，是因为我喜欢观察冰的姿态。人们都说冰是坚硬的，说西伯利亚的冰原是肃杀无情的，一片死一样的白。但是在我眼里，冰有一万种形态、温度和性格，秘密只在你看的角度，和你是否用心……”

说到这里时，米海尔已离飞龙非常近，他几乎是低语着，充满磁性的低音如海浪般轻拂那冰山美人的皮肤。他的手覆在了后者膝盖上，那人竟一反常态地没有拂去。

“……我有足够的耐心，去参透你这变幻莫测的冰，只要你让我凑得够近……”

米海尔的唇找到了飞龙的，后者没有闪躲。那滴水一般的双唇甚至微微张开……然后，像突然惊醒一般，他别过头去。

不可轻信。

米海尔愣了一秒，然后大度地退回，笑了起来，那笑声中并没有任何不满，甚至可以说，心情更好了？他端起杯子，再一次将杯中酒一饮而尽，然后敲击桌面示意酒保添酒。

“我必须说，你一次次的欲擒故纵真是令我性趣更浓了。等到我真的把你抱上床的时候，你后悔可来不及了。”抿了一口杯中顶级的伏特加，米海尔的脸此刻比以往任何时候都更像个流氓。猎食者的目光，没有动作，却将眼前人剥个精光，嘴角还挂着自鸣得意的笑。如果仅凭脸的讨厌程度就可以给人定罪的话，这家伙恐怕要获个千年万年的刑。

飞龙饮尽杯中的“眼泪”，站起身。“回去吧。把陶一个人留在家里这么久不太好。”

米海尔亦一口饮尽杯中液体。三杯伏特加，这家伙站起来时却好像没事人一样，一点摇晃也无。他拿起外套，跟上飞龙，搂住对方肩膀。“你这么说，好像我们是孩子的父母似的。”

飞龙抖落米海尔放肆的手，白他一眼，没有理他。

酒吧外，寒风呼啸。白雪反射着稀疏的灯光，更觉萧瑟。拉开车门之前，飞龙隔着一个车身的距离，叫住了米海尔。

“米海尔。”

“怎么了，我的美人？”米海尔依然保持着小丑的戏码，回个话不忘眨一眨他深邃的眼。

“……谢谢。”直面对方的脸，露出一个郑重的笑容，然后拉开车门，径自坐进车里，留下米海尔呆立在夹杂着雪的寒风中，琢磨他话里的意思。

是谢他如此照顾陶？是谢他带自己离开麻见隆一？还是谢他……刚刚那一番表白？

算了。米海尔摇摇头。反正今晚是得不到答案的。

——

关于冰的颜色，灵感和参考都来自这里，一个光学摄影网站：https://www.atoptics.co.uk/index.htm， 我想象米海尔在俄罗斯的冰原上拍摄这样的照片，觉得非常符合他的性格。


	6. Silent Night, Holy Night

黑色的皮手套，手背与手腕相接处有一块半圆的镂空，一条皮带扣在结尾，正好卡在手腕突出的骨头上方，金属锁扣反射着夜雪寒光。散发着抖S气息的设计，那手却是白皙修长，如果忽略突出的骨节和青筋，几乎便是一只女孩子的手。纤长的手指靠近悬挂着冬青与小红莓的门环，刚要叩响，木门便自行打开。

麻见隆一站在门里，脸上是不论米海尔还是刘飞龙都从未见过的、生无可恋的表情。

“请进。但是不要发表意见。我重复一遍：不要发表意见。”说完便兀自离开，既不替客人拿过大衣，也不指点一下脱鞋的位置。

刘飞龙和米海尔忍不住对视一眼：看来今晚会比想象的更加有趣呢。

陶在他们身后关上了门，然后恭敬侍立于飞龙身侧，等待接过他的大衣。为了配合节日气氛，陶今天晚上又穿上了那条红色圣诞披肩，帽子上有一对麋鹿角、领口处系着白色绒球蝴蝶结的那条。飞龙的那件同款披风，自然早就不知被他塞到哪里去了。虽说是圣诞派对，他却穿得与平时没有什么不同，只在米海尔的执意坚持下才褪下西装，换了一件领口松垮的白色高领羊绒衫，这是他为数不多的休闲装之一，已经穿好的西裤和皮鞋他都没有换。

“你这样哪像去party的？像去谈判。”持反对意见的那人说。

“那么打扮成你这个样子就对了？”飞龙用无比嫌弃的眼神极速扫了一眼米海尔的行头。那是什么衣服？破破烂烂的，这里露一点皮肤，那里露一块肌肉的。下身搭配的那条紧身牛仔裤更是刘飞龙这辈子没碰过的东西。

“我的天使、我的美人、我的生命之光，别的方面都是你更懂，唯独这点你要听我的——我懂派对。”穿得好像街头混混的那人冲着全身没有一丝皱褶、皮鞋亮到反光的那人眨了眨眼，露齿一笑。

当米海尔在门口踩上他那双零件多得令人眼花缭乱的靴子时，飞龙再次皱了皱眉。倒不是因为这俄罗斯流氓的时尚品味，而是他居然就这样背对自己，弯腰穿鞋？这是飞龙这辈子永远、永远不会做出的举动。

正想着，那人忽然转过身来，带着笑意问：“话说回来，你真的不考虑考虑我的建议吗？假装情侣什么的很好玩的～”他穿好鞋，站起身，大手环上飞龙纤腰，凑近后者耳边说：“你就不想看看，当麻见隆一看到我的手在你腰上的时候，他会是什么表情？我就不信他会全无反应。”

飞龙不疾不徐地摘掉那只放肆的手，歪头还那人一个和善的微笑：“恕我拒绝。”

米海尔哈哈大笑，举起双手以示诚意，然后向外走去。

曜黑的极夜下，白色细雪漫天飞舞，柔似绒毛，亮如萤火。那金发的人就那样敞着外衣，迎着飞雪，走向他的SUV。

又是这样，这么放心地把后背交给自己吗？飞龙不明白他为什么要这样做。

——

三人刚刚换好鞋，步入开放式的厨房和客厅，便听得咚咚咚咚一连串脚步声由远及近，直冲他们袭来。

高羽秋仁穿着短袖T恤，围着一条卡通图案的围裙，像小麻雀一样从厨房一角滑翔而来，在木地板上制造出吱吱的摩擦之声。他的手上套着烹饪用的隔热手套，围裙上有油污，脸颊和头发里沾着点点奶油，自己却全无察觉。小麻雀扑棱扑棱飞过来，只匆匆向飞龙和米海尔问个好，便把全副注意力指向陶。“小陶快来帮我！我一个人搞不定啦！”

“什么啊，原来叫我来是给你做苦工的啊。”小陶抱怨着，却任由秋仁拉起他的手，咚咚咚咚向厨房跑去。与秋仁不同的是，他小心控制着自己的脚步声。

“吶，帮我把这个沙拉拌好，我把烤鸡拿出来，你帮我给蛋糕上花边，我去泡茶，好不好？”

“什么、什么啊……？！”陶环视厨房，目之所见，一片狼藉，他站在战场的中央，弱小、可怜又无助。

“他们在香港的时候就一起做饭吗？”米海尔凑近飞龙耳边，饶有兴致地问。

真是哪壶不开提哪壶。飞龙在心里白了米海尔一眼，而后答道：“有时吧。”便不再多说了。

他不会告诉米海尔，自从那次秋仁逃跑被陶捡回来以后，他就发现他们两个很合得来，于是放任他们一起玩。没想到两个大男人，最喜欢的娱乐项目竟然是做饭……秋仁的厨艺不差，只是经他蹂躏过的厨房……算了，不说也罢。

飞龙环顾四周。复古的山形屋顶下是两层楼高的落地窗，窗外雪景一览无余，高耸的松林暗如梦境，无暇的积雪在夜里反射着清冷的微光，仿佛梦的出口。一轮下弦月高悬夜空。如果夜是亘古的提问，那么月亮就是回答。纯白色桌布覆盖的餐桌就设立在落地窗的旁边，桌子中央放一只木碗，碗里盛着几棵松针和一对松果。三支茧般质地的白色圆形纸艺吊灯悬于餐桌之上，六把浅色原木椅子围在桌子四周，与周围墙壁是同样的颜色和材质。开放式的厨房与餐厅相连，中间以一道吧台隔开。客厅在厨房与餐厅的另一边，二者之间亦是一个开放式的关系。

本来典雅宁静的装饰风格，经高羽秋仁改造后，完全变成了另一副模样：一棵高大的圣诞树赫然立于客厅最明显的角落，上面挂满了各式各样的装饰，树上缠绕着金色的彩灯，树下堆放着各种各样的毛绒玩具，壁炉台上摆放着蜡烛、花束、《胡桃夹子》里的士兵先生、金色的礼物盒子，还有苹果……沙发上挤满了那种一看就过于柔软的靠垫。茶几中央放了一只自动雪球，小王子与他的玫瑰在绵密落雪中起舞。旁边是一只巨型玻璃碗，里面放满了各种颜色的糖果。落地窗全部被贴上了各色可爱贴纸，雪花啦、圣诞老人啦、麋鹿啦、雪橇啦……一长串彩灯沿墙壁悬挂，将客厅和餐厅全部笼罩在一闪一闪的星光中。整个别墅，可谓色彩斑斓，应有尽有。

而麻见隆一就坐在这一团绚丽之中，在餐桌边，唯一色彩相对较少的位置，气定神闲地翻着他的手机，好像那上面有什么重要得不得了的事。当飞龙看向他的时候，他也正好抬头，对上飞龙的眼睛。

一如既往闪耀着晦暗火光的双眸，此刻气势不减，却隐隐透露出一丝困兽之斗的意味。刘飞龙咬住嘴唇才没有笑出来。

真狡猾啊，进门就说好“不要发表意见”，不然这时候真的好想狠狠取笑他一番啊！“怎样，麻见？谁让你喜欢养成系？有没有感觉自己老了？”想这样说。

想把陶的麋鹿帽子借给他戴。

想听他说“圣诞快乐”。

腰上忽然多了什么东西。飞龙低头一看，是米海尔覆盖着淡金色绒毛的手。斯拉夫人的热力欺上他身，像毛毯般将他整个人包围。那人手上微一施力，温柔地绑架着他靠近餐桌。

“怎么样，麻见隆一？谁叫你喜欢年轻的？有没有感觉自己老了？”他听到那人说。


	7. Cards on the Table

“砰！”红色的飞镖稳稳飞来，正中靶心。

“什么嘛！离得那么远还能打中十环！你让我的那几局都作废了啦……”秋仁从沙发上跳起来，脚下一晃，差点碰掉了矮桌上的酒杯。那是一只手工玻璃杯，底部是一头麋鹿，随着杯中液体渐少，麋鹿会慢慢显现，好像浮出水面。这是早些时候秋仁在圣诞老人小屋买下的，连同这一整个别墅的零碎。十分钟前，秋仁将杯中斟满粉红起泡香槟，十分钟后，小麋鹿只有半个身子藏在香槟里了。

“没办法啊，秋仁，我会用刀叉之前就会掷飞镖了，你要我投不准，我也做不到啊。”飞龙以陈述事实的语气说着，离开刚刚倚靠着的落地窗，向客厅走来。

秋仁扒在沙发靠背上，像一条查理王小猎犬一样等着他。飞龙抬起他一只爪子，将剩下的飞镖全数放在他掌心。“剩下全归你了。赢了听你的。”

“嘿嘿，看我超常发挥……”秋仁摇摇晃晃地站起来，屁股倚着沙发靠背，眯起一只眼睛，试图瞄准。

“秋仁，你醉了。”麻见低沉的声音从餐厅深处传来，仿佛远雷。这一个晚上，他没挪动过位置。

“所～以～呢？”秋仁戏剧性地一转身，把坐在客厅长绒毛地毯上玩拼图的陶吓得一躲。飞镖不长眼，高羽秋仁手里的就更不长。

“所以……”麻见刚准备起身，却被坐在他旁边的米海尔抢了先。

“时间不早了，我们该告辞了。”米海尔起身整整衣角，如此宣布。

“谁是‘我们’？要走你自己走。我和小秋仁还有一个赌局没完成呢。”飞龙靠在沙发上，美目流盼，看向秋仁，后者果然立刻中计，扑过来挂在飞龙身上。“就是的～我好不容易见到飞龙一次，你们怎么老要把我和他分开～”

果然是喝多了。飞龙拍拍秋仁钳在自己胸前的双手，眼角朝麻见隆一瞥去。果不其然，后者在皱眉。飞龙忍不住嘴角微微翘起，幅度极小，但他知道，那人看得到。

“一共27支飞镖，你投了9支，都是十环，秋仁投了12支，分别是7、5、4、3、4、3、2、2、0、0、1、0环，你们之间相差59环，即使你把剩下的镖都给他，那也只有6支，他要全部打中十环才能赢，这根本不可能吧？”麻见隆一喝净杯中的威士忌，不带语气地说，低沉的声音在空气中画出几乎肉眼可见的波形。

“那就要看他有多想赢了，不是吗？”飞龙眯起双眼，看进麻见瞳孔深处，两人眼中放出的电流像一道火线，将空间一切为二。一般来讲，招惹麻见到这种程度就差不多了，然而做戏不过火，就不是他刘飞龙了。他眼睛不离麻见，面孔转向秋仁，大拇指和食指轻巧地夹起后者的下巴，把那晕乎乎的小动物拉到自己面前，两人的唇危险地接近……飞龙微微侧过面孔……秋仁半闭起眼，双唇轻轻颤抖……

“怎样，秋仁？想赢我吗？”两人之间不过半寸距离时，飞龙忽然停住，带着笑意问道，十足的危险，也是十足的诱惑。

如果说麻见的声音是远雷，那么飞龙的声音就是深海，一为震慑，一为淹没，二者都令秋仁无法拒绝。他无意识地舔舔嘴唇，点点头。

飞龙倏地放开秋仁，满意地看着后者追寻着自己的嘴唇，向前跌了一小步，然后向靶盘做了个请的手势。

秋仁笑着转身，顺便从茶几上抓起他的杯子，将其中粉红液体一饮而尽——小麋鹿终于完全暴露在空气里。他跌跌撞撞来到靶盘前，然后——将手中飞镖逐个插在了靶心上。

空气忽然安静。6*10，确实是60环没错，秋仁赢了。小朋友羞涩地站在靶子旁边，不好意思抬头看人。

“哈哈哈……哈哈哈……”飞龙忽然捂住肚子笑了起来，笑到弯起了腰，笑到头发跑进嘴角。“麻见隆一，你是让我们小秋仁多不开心，费尽心思，就为赢一个小小赌局？”他笑出了眼泪，瞳孔却是冷的。

三位大佬互相看着，没有人的眼睛里有笑意。他们都知道，把他们三个聚齐在同一个房间里多么不容易，如果不发生点什么值得铭记的事，似乎都对不起命运如此费心的安排。而以往的经验告诉他们，这值得铭记的事，通常不是什么好事。

“秋仁。”飞龙轻唤。

“飞龙。”小记者在背后应答，终于抬起了头。

“你想问什么？”

视线的转移顺滑得好像手在水下划出的轨迹。秋仁还没反应过来，自己已成为全场焦点。麻见隆一、米海尔、陶，三个人，六只眼睛，从不同方向投来意味深长的光。飞龙仍然背对自己，但他知道，那双凤眼此刻必然是半眯起来的，黑眸转向自己的方向。

游戏开始前，他说想玩一局不一样的真心话大冒险，和飞龙比飞镖，赢了的人，可以问输的人一个问题，或者让他做一件事。他发誓，这绝不是他一开始就想好的，如果是那样的话，他无论如何也要提前练一下飞镖的啊！那样就不至于这样出丑……当然，如果是提前想好，他也不会喝那么多酒……（哪里多啦？几杯香槟而已……）但如果说是突发奇想，也不完全对。那天，在雪场看到飞龙的一瞬间，仿佛有一支摇滚乐队突然在他脑中炸裂登场，敲敲打打，用带着电音的嘶吼，喊他必须抓住这次机会。什么机会？他也说不清楚。围绕飞龙，他早已积攒了太多问题，像蚕茧一样缠得他透不过气。在昨天之前，他从未试图厘清。昨天的偶遇，好像命运给他的提醒。（几个月前在温泉也有一次偶遇，但那次他没有多少思考的时间。）

“飞龙，在香港的时候，你说想让我留下来，不是为了麻见。我想问……今天，你还会这样说吗？”

空气静得可怕。背景音乐正好播放到All I Want for Christmas is You，轻佻的人声合唱R&B。也只有秋仁英语不好，才体会不到这音乐配合这情景有多可笑。

“Hahahahaha……”打破沉默的是米海尔放肆的大笑。"You might as well ask him who he’d like to take to bed tonight!"

“Mikhail.” 飞龙责备道。眼神里的意思很明显：陶还在场呢。

米海尔举起双手，用粤语说了声“对唔住”，那扯起一边嘴角的坏笑看起来却没有任何道歉的意思。

秋仁有点懵：“他刚才说什么？”

“没什么。”飞龙冷冷地回答。

其实，比起秋仁的问题，倒是之后米海尔的反应，令飞龙更加心神不宁。

太快。太准。他不应该知道的。他没理由知道。说那句话时，只有秋仁在场，就算他告诉了麻见，米海尔也不该知道。他更不该知道，那句话背后的含义。

还有那句过分标准的“对唔住”，什么意思？他说给谁听？秋仁说的是日语，他又是如何听懂？之前不懂日语都是假装的吗？

疑问追逐着疑问，疑问催生着恐惧。飞龙皱起了眉，脸色逐渐冷峻。

而看麻见的脸色，两人应该是在同时得出了结论：这个房间里，最被低估的人，就是米海尔。

米海尔当然捕捉到了房间里的情绪变化，又或者，扰乱在场所有人的心，本就是他的计划。他端起面前的手工玻璃杯，痛饮一口杯中散发着馥郁辛香的Hibiki 21，好像那不过是街角酒吧的廉价啤酒，然后用英语说：“别担心，各位，我只听得懂最基本的日语，而且还是这几个月突击学的，以前谈生意时候我那一脸懵逼，真不是装的！而且……”他缓缓放下酒杯，靠上椅背，双手在头后交叉，过分色气地朝飞龙眨了眨眼，“我只学我想学的内容。”

飞龙真想转身拔下靶盘上的飞镖，一个一个投进米海尔的眼睛里去，但他现在没有时间这样做。

所有人，都在等他一个回答。

我想你留下来，不是为了麻见。

怎么不是为了麻见？自那宿命的相遇之后，他做的哪一件事，背后没有麻见的影子？他恨这样的自己，却不会懦弱到对自己撒谎。

我想你留下来。只因秋仁为他而哭，只因秋仁像担心朋友一样担心他，便放下防备，说出这样的话……自己果然是一点都没有成长，脆弱一如七年以前，只因麻见给他的浮萍一般的温柔，便将自己的生命、父兄的安危、白蛇的未来，尽数交于那人手中……他从来都知道，杀害父亲的不是麻见，他恨他，只因那人害他触摸到了自己温热的心、跳动的脉搏，害他无法再抵赖：自己也是一个活生生的人，也会有人的情感。

他是他的噩梦，是倒影，是未曾滴落的，眼泪的回声。飞龙自问足够坚强，但唯独面对麻见，他的决心似乎永远不够。如果说他是在和谁对峙、和谁比赛，那也是和那个注定掐不断这份执念的自己。也许，内心深处，他还是想做一个人，而不是魔。

我想你留下来。如果不是今天秋仁这样问了，也许他永远不会回顾，当时那个在慌乱中向一个本质上的陌生人抛出这样卑微承诺的自己。

我想你留下来，因为我走不出去。我想你留下来，因为如果我可以和另一个人建立某种程度上的联系，也许、也许、也许，我就能挣脱麻见的梦魇。我想你留下来，因为我不允许他的世界里有这样一段没有我参与的插曲。你是一只误闯入我们世界的鸟，如果捉住你的是他，那么将你放生的，一定要是我。

什么不是为了麻见。分明全是为了麻见。

飞龙感到自己被看穿了，被在场的所有人。

秋仁曾经不止一次问过他，当年他和麻见到底发生了什么，他从没说过。他相信麻见一定也不愿旧事重提。当秋仁说要问他一个问题，或者要他做一件事的时候，他以为秋仁终于憋不住，一定要在今天听到那段过往，没想到，小记者不问过去，不问将来，只问现在。

“现在，你还孤单吗？”  
“现在，你想要谁的陪伴？”  
“现在，你还爱他吗？”

虽然“爱”并不是飞龙会用的字眼。

离开香港一年以后，高羽秋仁用自己的方式，实现了那时他说的，“你俩干嘛不找个家庭餐厅坐下来，好好聊聊”的愿景。飞龙、麻见、甚至米海尔，都被这个八卦记者给耍了。

飞龙只能笑。除了笑，他还能做什么呢？在这里，他骗不了任何人。他踱步回餐桌，端起自己的那杯酒，摇晃而后轻抿杯中琥珀色的液体。酒精迅速弥漫，驱散了郁结在胸中的苦闷、羞耻、卑微与星星点点的思念。

转回身的时候，他晃了一下。他自己没有知觉，更没有看到，在他背后，有两个男人的手指不自觉地牵动。

“秋仁，”他说，“不，今天我不会这样说，我不会要你留下来。我的身边不是什么安全的位置，我不会再要求任何人站在那里。”

“所以你让他走了吗……？让叶大哥……？”秋仁终于醉得不行了，他眼睛已经闭上，靠在沙发里，口齿不清地说出这句话。

“什么？”陶站了起来。

“秋仁，你醉了。我现在带你回房。”麻见边说边大步向秋仁走去。

“我看到了，他到甲板上找你……我以为，你一定会……”但秋仁的嘴显然比麻见的步子快。

“飞龙大人？”陶站在一堆散乱的拼图中，盯着飞龙。“叶哥，还活着……？”

所有人都静止了。就连米海尔，也收起了他玩世不恭的笑。秋仁睡着了。麻见将他扶正，却没有抱起他离开的意思。

“你没有告诉他。”麻见看向飞龙。这不是一个问句。

“你也有很多事没有告诉他，不是吗？”飞龙背对麻见说道。他口中的“他”，自然指的是秋仁。

“时间真的不早了，我还要回去看球呢，飞飞，我们走……”米海尔边说边站起来。

“我不许你再这样叫我！”飞龙怒吼道，“你什么时候能收起你幼稚的戏码？”

空气凝固了。良久，米海尔平静地说：“对不起，我以为你已经没那么抗拒了。”

也许是酒精的原因。不知道为什么，飞龙忽然感到他的眼睛很酸、很痛，有什么温热的液体快要决堤而出。这场派对实在是一个错误。

“飞大人，叶哥……没有做背叛你的事吧？”陶问。他的声音颤抖着。他小鹿一般明亮的眼中充满泪水。

飞龙一惊。他没有想到，自己安排妥帖，自以为天衣无缝，这个十三岁的孩子却还是凭借直觉，触摸到了真相。一瞬之间，他感到自己可以再承受一百次父亲在怀中死去的痛苦，一百次麻见用枪口指着他时的绝望，却无法承受一次，亲手毁掉眼前这份纯真所带来的血腥痛楚。

“是他从我手里拿走了保险箱的钥匙，我知道，保险箱里的东西，对您很重要……”陶的声音越来越小，头渐渐低下。

这时，麻见的声音响起，一如既往的沉稳，不带一丝感情。“是我指使他的。叶，是我的人。”

后面的事该怎样形容呢？一切发生得太快。意识到事态不对的米海尔，第一时间站起身冲了过去，但他离客厅最远，当他抓住飞龙的手时，一切已经太晚。

陶捂着红肿的半边脸颊，摔坐在地上。麻见隆一站在原处一动不动，双手插在裤兜里。米海尔抓住了飞龙的右手，同时从背后扶住了他有些摇晃的腰，这一次，飞龙没有反抗。

听到麻见的话以后，陶小小的脑袋猛的抬起。一双大眼圆睁，直勾勾盯住麻见隆一。所有人都以为他会哭，飞龙已经伸出手准备扶住他，正是在这时——

“你就不能放过他吗？！他为你放弃的还少吗？！你是真不知道还是假不知道，他——”

那孩子突然吼道。没有人能料到，他会突然爆发，更没有人料到，电光火石之间，飞龙选择了最简单粗暴的方式，阻止他继续说下去。

此时，白蛇的首领如一尊雕像，僵硬、冰冷，居高临下看着他幼小的下属。

“你是白蛇的男人。你须知道，何时该张口，何时不该。”他用中文说道。

陶点点头。他在抽泣。然后，毫无预警地，他爬了起来，向门口跑去。

门开的声音。北风呼啸的声音。门关的声音。

飞龙没有追他。

三个男人，就这样维持原本的姿态，在绝对的寂静中，良久伫立。忽然，飞龙挣脱开米海尔，以肉眼看不清的速度拔出枪，米海尔只将将看到，那枪他好像是从背后抽出来的。

飞龙的枪口对准麻见，同时，麻见的枪口，也对准飞龙。

米海尔夸张地嚎了一声。“我去，不是吧我说你们？！”

没有人理他。

“你们是不是搞搞清楚状况？一个未成年人刚刚跑了出去，外面是零下三十度、不辨方向的极夜，我们是不是考虑先把孩子找回来，再大开杀戒？你俩想搞死对方也不是一天两天了，不在这一时半刻吧？”他贴在飞龙耳边夸张地大叫，震得飞龙枪都端不平了，索性放下，两只手捂住耳朵。

“吵什么吵？！他能到哪儿去？无非是到车上等我们罢了。他还能自己走回去吗？！”飞龙也对着米海尔吼道。

麻见隆一也放下了枪，并扬起了眉毛：这倒是刘飞龙被制住得最快的一次。

“不好意思，招待不周，下次补偿。”他好听的低音回响在客厅里。

“我谢谢你。不过不必麻烦了，真的！”米海尔向麻见摆摆手，刚准备扶着身体已有些摇晃的飞龙出门去，后者已经夺门而出，连外衣都没有穿。

米海尔只得匆忙抓起两人遗忘在餐桌上的一些零碎，抓起脱在玄关的大衣，靴子都来不及好好踩上，便冲出门去。“飞飞，等我呀！”翘起的尾音消失在呼啸的北风里。

空气忽然十分安静。

“Last Christmas I gave you my heart/  
But the very next day you gave it away…”

欢乐歌声不合时宜地响起，填充了忽然空旷的房间。窗外，细雪不知何时变成了鹅毛大雪。

麻见隆一低头看看沙发里睡得正香的高羽秋仁，后者的脸上挂着满足的微笑，一绺口水顺着嘴角留下，嘴唇翕动，不知道正和谁说着梦话。“梦里还要说话？你知不知道，你刚刚一句醉话，给我惹了多大麻烦？”麻见隆一低声说，似乎、好像，仍然是没有语气。说完，他叹了一口气，弯腰把秋仁抱起。


	8. Don't Say It

新雪落在孤寂的小路，一寸一寸填充着车辙。单薄的皮鞋踩在雨雪覆盖的路面上，一步一滑。一边的鞋带已经松开。穿着白色羊绒衫的男子在积雪中艰难跋涉，雪花落在他的黑发上，又消失在那里。他快步前行，四下顾盼，长发切开水雾。稀疏的路灯是无边黑夜里唯一的光。男子不时回望，口中哈气在空气中形成冰晶，额头上却有一层细汗。秀丽的眉毛紧锁，黑丝绒般的发丝粘在脸上，他也并不拂去。在白雪和黑夜的环抱中，男子不像跋涉陆地，更像潜游深海。

“陶！”他向空气中喊道。

身后，一名金发男子追上了他。后者穿着厚重的皮毛大衣，却敞着怀，任由冷风钻进毛衣的破洞。像长发男子一样，他也额头冒着汗，两颊更是泛红，不同的是，从他大开大合的动作来看，他似乎是真的感觉不到冷。他的臂弯里挎着一件白色骆马毛长大衣。他快跑两步，追上长发男子，将大衣披在他身上。

“不穿外衣就跑出来，你是想冻死吗？！”金发男子怒斥道。

长发男子紧了紧外衣，却无心穿上。“他去哪儿了？为什么地上连脚印都没有？”

“你给我把衣服穿上再说话！”金发男子再次怒斥。

长发男子皱了皱眉，但乖乖穿上了衣服。他将后背转向金发男子，走了几步，又转回来，看着后者的眼睛说：“米海尔。”

“飞龙。”

“能不能停下？”

米海尔没有听明白。飞龙只得强迫自己解释：“你这可笑的关心。能不能停下？”

语气中没有怒意，倒像是真的在请求。米海尔笑了：“我本来就是这样可笑的人，对你也是真的关心，原谅我，我不知道怎样停下。”

飞龙别过了目光。他那微蹙的眉、抿起的唇、在夜与黑发衬托下愈显白皙的脸颊，和那脸颊上不知源自寒冷还是窘迫的粉红，令米海尔周身为之一振。他离自己那么近，矮半个头的距离，只要伸出手，就能把他拉入怀中……不知从何时开始，这种遥不可及的渴望，已经成了米海尔身体的一部分。

“再说了……”他一边说着，一边单膝跪了下去，“什么时候你能自己照顾自己了，再说这种逞强的话吧。”大手抓住飞龙右脚脚腕，将之拉向自己，为他把松开的鞋带系上。

起身以后，果然看到飞龙的脸红到不行。

去他的遥不可及。

像迷路的野蛮人将粗糙的手伸进圣境的瀑布，他将大手穿过飞龙水般的长发，找到他的后颈。像野蛮人痛饮泉水，他毫不客气地将美人拉向自己，干渴的嘴巴覆上美人凉薄的唇。

那是如他想象中一样，足以溶解整个宇宙的存在。

美人在他将舌头伸进来之前推开了他，他只匆忙用牙齿蹭到了美人的下唇。

飞龙先是咬住了下唇，然后迅速松开，并且避开了米海尔的视线。他裹紧大衣，拂过米海尔身侧。

“没有脚印，说明他没有往这个方向来。我们往反方向去找找。”

“嗯。”米海尔应道。

——

他们在冰河边找到了陶。

如米海尔分析的，那孩子并不想逃，他只是想找个安静的地方，一个人待一会儿，也许思考一些事情。

冰河映出夜空的蓝，天上银河与地上冰封的云杉林仿佛互为镜像，闪烁着清冷的光。冰天雪地之中，那孩子是唯一倔强燃烧的红。

风还在吹，雪模糊了视线，他入定般立于风雪之中，盯着那不会流动的河水。积雪没过脚踝。

飞龙在几步之外停下。米海尔停在了更远的地方。等待。

陶低着头转向飞龙。雪落在他的红色披风上，风像飞龙的手，抚乱他的额发。

他抬起头，一双水汪汪的大眼，擎满了复杂的情绪，直看进飞龙的眼里。那里有委屈，有乞求，有虔诚的温柔，似乎还有某种交战。飞龙一时竟看不透。

这是谁？脑海里凭空升出这个想法。这不是他熟悉的陶。那双泪眼里盛放的，是他还没有准备好在那里看到的，过于饱和的情绪。

这个他从小养到大的孤儿，好像在这一瞬间，长大了。

他走向陶，在他面前单膝下沉，平视他，右手抚上那孩子不久之前刚被自己打红的脸颊。

“对不起。”飞龙说。

他们都知道，除了陶以外，大概不会有第二个人能从飞龙口中听到这三个字了。

陶握住飞龙的右手，将之引至自己唇边，垂首，在手背上落下一吻。

这是白蛇对首领表示效忠的形式，在此之前，飞龙从未要求陶做过。他不禁全身为之一颤。

“飞大人，”陶说，稚嫩的声音仍带着哭腔，却在努力学着大人的语气，“是我该说对不起。我……我没有管住自己，说了不该说的话……但那是因为，飞大人，我、我……”

“不必说了。我明白。”飞龙用双手去捂热陶冻红的耳朵，后者却将他的手拽下来，握在自己小小的手心里。

“不，您……您不明白……！”小孩子的头摇得像拨浪鼓似的，又低了下去。

飞龙心下一动。适才陶看他时的神情，他不是看不透，是不愿记起。那如鲠在喉的渴，那难以抗拒的对另一个人的依赖，和那如匕首般抵在心尖的、对这一切的抵赖，他分明在另一个地方看过。时光极速倒退，他仿佛又坐在20岁的镜前，镜中是一张柔和到可憎的脸，本应冷酷如刀锋的双眼，满满竟都是予取予求。他恨那倒影，恨那双眼，恨那张脸。他砸碎了那面镜子。血从手边渗出来。

“不要说。” 他捧起陶的脸，抹去那上面结冰的泪。 “不要勉强你自己。” 

陶瞪大了眼睛，然后回归平静。他从衣服中拿出一封信。

“这是我给您的圣诞礼物，请您回去以后再拆开，好吗？”他红着脸说。

飞龙接过信。白色的信封，顺滑如琉璃的纸面，点到即止的古典花纹，正中间用黑色花体钢笔字写了一个字母：F. 

他收起信，拉起陶的手。

“走吧。”

——

炉火哔啵。

米海尔的玻璃别墅内部是灰色的，没有任何多余的色彩，感觉却极为温暖。借着橘红的火光，飞龙靠在沙发里面，看着米海尔在吧台那边调好两杯酒，端着向他走来。他递给飞龙一杯，然后在对面皮椅里坐下。

“经典scotch & soda, 按我喜欢的比例调的。” 他饮一口杯中杰作，炫耀地说。

飞龙喝一口他的酒。甜甜的，有威士忌的辛辣木香，还有一丝姜的味道？是加了干姜水吗？靠着炉火，他感到身体内外都暖了起来。

“所以，你叫我来是要看什么东西？”他开口问道。

半小时前，他们把陶送回了飞龙的住所，飞龙本打算送客了，米海尔却执意邀请他来自己的别墅看看。在香港时，米海尔也曾多次邀请飞龙到他的酒店、他的派对、他在澳门的宅邸……飞龙从未应邀。但今天，在这个离家近八千公里的地方，他忽然不想拒绝他。从礼数上来讲，他也不该。今晚米海尔帮了自己许多次，与他共饮一杯，是最基本的礼节。

“你就打算穿着那些湿衣服了吗？”米海尔上下打量飞龙。在大雪里走了那么久，他们的衣服早就湿透了。

“哦？”飞龙眉毛一挑，“接下来你是准备邀请我和你共浴吗？”

米海尔呛了一口酒。“虽然我真的、真的、真的很想，但今晚并不是这个节目。”他将酒杯放下，自顾自脱掉外衣，向里间走去。“浴室在那边，我给你准备了浴衣，你先去好了，我等你。”

这样暧昧的话语。不知为什么，今晚飞龙却并不在意。也许是因为酒精，也许是因为他在休假。他甚至有点好奇，这变化多端的俄罗斯人，到底还藏了什么伎俩。

浴缸的水已经放好了。想必是米海尔远程控制的。飞龙冲过澡以后，坐入浴缸，烫到刚刚好的水温，一下驱散了雪地长途跋涉的疲惫。舒服得好像在家里一样。这样危险的念头刚一冒出，就被飞龙用意念的手掌熄灭了。

披上浴衣出来，他看到米海尔坐在原来的位置，喝着他那杯酒。他也已经洗完了澡，换上了浴衣。大概二楼还有一个浴室吧，飞龙想。看到飞龙出来，米海尔将杯中酒一饮而尽，起身向飞龙走来。“来吧。来看看我给你准备的惊喜。”

米海尔引着飞龙，经过刚才的浴室，来到一扇木门前。推开木门，里面是一间桑拿室。房间三面是半圆的玻璃穹顶，抬头可见繁星，伸手仿佛可以触碰到云杉林。房间已经加热好了，米海尔又给木炭浇了一勺水，暖湿的蒸汽升腾，氤氲了头顶星空。

米海尔把浴袍一扔，赤身裸体坐到木椅上。“怎么，不来吗？不喜欢？”

飞龙赤脚踩到滚烫的木地板上，耸耸肩。这是他能给米海尔的最大肯定。他走到米海尔对面的木椅前，稍稍犹豫了一秒，然后也脱掉了浴袍。

这有什么的呢。都是男人嘛。他在米海尔对面坐下，将脱下的浴袍整齐放于身侧。

就这样过了好久，两人都没有说话。飞龙能感到，米海尔在看他。他则看着穹顶之外，或许只因，星空雪夜，比对面这头俄罗斯棕熊好看一些。

然后，米海尔开口了。“我一直想住在这样一幢玻璃房子里的。”

飞龙看向他。“为什么？”

“开阔，和自然连通，没有秘密。”

“嗯……你不能在俄罗斯建一幢吗？那里的风景应该和这里差不多。”

米海尔笑了，扯起一边嘴角。“也许吧。不过这看起来完全就是我会做的事，所以我就偏偏不做。”

飞龙看进他冰蓝的眼睛。的确，喜怒无常、不可预知，已经成了这位俄罗斯黑手党年轻掌门人的标签。早早继承了父亲的衣钵，表面上看起来吊儿郎当、耽于声色，暗地里却在稳步扩张着阿尔巴托夫家族的版图。他很少亲自出面处理事务，但如果你以为他当真不关心，那你便有的学费要交了。

飞龙不知道，他为什么要和自己说这些。说到底，两人还是竞争对手的关系。

给火炭加了两次水以后，米海尔靠近了飞龙。“我必须承认，我说了慌。”

“哦？”

“给你准备的惊喜，不是这个。”

“那是什么？喂！你干什么！放开我！”

一定是酒精麻痹了他的神经，一定是热力烘软了他的身体，他竟没有在米海尔出手之前做出反应，任由米海尔把他打横抱起！

“这……才是北极圈……最棒的部分！”

说着，米海尔抱着飞龙，用后背推开穹顶侧面的玻璃门，仰面朝天，栽到厚厚的雪地里！

“你有病吧？！”飞龙刚要挣脱，那俄罗斯棕熊一翻身，将他压在身下。

“哈哈哈哈……吓到你了吧？这才是我喜欢的冬天！”

说着，俄罗斯人用他孔武有力的手臂将飞龙锁住，两人胸膛贴着胸膛，顺着雪坡滚落下去。

“你个疯子！放开我！”飞龙试图推开米海尔，后者的怀抱却如盔甲般坚固。

两人的身体卷起尘雪。积雪甚厚，身体感受不到冲击力，倒像是翻滚在软软的棉花糖海里。冰凉的雪冷却了两人滚烫的躯体，有些痒。感官全部苏醒，腿上、背上、颈间雪的冷，对方皮肤的热，每一种触感都如此霸道，如此清晰。

终于停了下来。飞龙落在米海尔身上，仍旧被后者的手臂钳制着，全身贴紧了他。细雪如繁星，散落在两人的发间、眼角、睫毛、眉梢。米海尔停顿两秒，然后试图像先前一样，压着飞龙的后颈，将他拉近自己，同时主动抬头去寻找身上人的唇，那人却推着他的胸膛，坐了起来。

飞龙立刻感到一阵晕眩。一晚上两杯威士忌，实在是大大超出了他的酒精耐受度。米海尔扶住他的腰，他模模糊糊意识到，自己跨坐在对方身上。

“这是我给你的圣诞礼物……一个俄罗斯式的冬天。”米海尔微笑道。夜雪映照下，他的脸看起来那么年轻，嘴唇红润，苍白的皮肤透着健康的古铜和方才一番玩闹过后的红。他咧嘴笑着，大口呼吸着凛冽空气，完全享受着自己幼稚的恶作剧。飞龙好像从未在任何人的脸上看到过如此不打折扣的快乐，即使在秋仁的脸上，也没有。陶有时会这样笑，但等他长大了，还会吗？

有什么东西，在飞龙的心里，松动了。那是一道名为“不信”的锁。它很小很小，却锁住了所有白蛇以外的东西。

这时，另外一件事情吸引了他的注意力。

“Your Russian winter... does it always involve an erection in the snow?”

米海尔假装抱歉地笑笑。“全世界第一大美人一丝不挂坐在我身上，我要是没点反应，是不是对你不敬？”

飞龙冷哼一声，试图起身，米海尔却突然翻身，将他囚禁在身下。他对美人的那点“不成敬意”，便正好抵在美人腿间。

他一手抱紧飞龙，使后者不至于陷在雪里，另一只手顺着美人的腰线，缓缓向下，以中指指尖描绘着美人的骨骼。他的呼吸变得有些粗重，却还在努力掩饰，脸上依旧是玩世不恭的笑。

“我的美人，属于我们的圣诞派对，现在才刚开始呢。”

飞龙轻轻一笑。他能感到酒精正在迅速侵蚀他的意志，但在完全失去意识之前，他决定扳回一局。

一手如蛇，逶迤向下，捉住对方不听话的小动物，满意地感受到小动物在手里猛地一跳。上一秒还得意忘形的人，此刻呼吸停滞了。

“Arbatov.”

“Yes?”

“If your plan is to fuck me, I suggest you do it while I’m unconscious. Because when I’m not...”

“You’re gonna what?”

“...I’m gonna...”

话没有说完，他便闭上眼睛，晕了过去。

米海尔无奈地摇头笑笑，抚去美人额上一缕长发。

“不要说。不要勉强你自己。”

他轻声用粤语讲道。然后一个发力，将飞龙打横抱起，沿原路回去。


	9. Rewrite the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Said explicit chapter (with non-con elements). Read with discretion. Would not interfere with main story if skipped. 
> 
> But would you? Skip it? ;)

梦里，“家”总是这个地方。他在港岛的别馆。闹中取静的别墅，对于一个人来讲太过宽敞的书房，幽暗空旷的卧室，他的老式花梨木四柱床，卧室窗外，雨后花园的清香。

他躺在床上，双腿分开，被单、衣服皱巴巴散乱在他身体周围。那个人趴在他的腿间，黑发挡住了他的视野。

是那个人，又不是那个人。

是麻见的身型，可在梦里他知道，这个人不是麻见。他身体的感受也与那一次不同。该死，已经有多久没有梦回这里，记忆仍然定格在那一次吗……？

那个人抬起头来，多毛的大手覆盖自己最敏感的区域，苍白的皮肤上，一抹纯粹邪恶的笑。黑发变成了灿金。

果然不是麻见。

飞龙像被人猛击腹部一样，腾地坐起来，同时大口吸气。瞬间的眩晕又让他不得不躺了回去。他想抬起手去扶住自己疯狂旋转的头，却发现两只手都被固定在了头顶。

低头看去，如梦中一样，那金发的罪犯趴在他的腿间，正用舌头缓慢地从根部舔舐到圆顶，嘴边挂着一副了然的笑。

一瞬间，飞龙不知道这是现实还是梦境。

好像是读懂了身下人的困惑，那人将什么东西往飞龙的内部推了推。

“哈啊！”这一声短而软的呻吟，令他完全清醒了过来。他赶快封紧双唇，剑眉倒竖，目光凌厉如一对冰刀。“米海尔·阿尔巴托夫。放开我。就现在。我不会说第二次。”

“啧啧……”米海尔的舌头在飞龙的顶端打了个转，呼吸轻拂缝隙，“你睡着的时候叫得可好听了呢，怎么一醒来，就翻脸不认人呢……”

“随你怎么说……”

“以为我诈你？你看。”粗糙的手指在飞龙平坦的小腹一抹，沾起一汪白腻。“没想到白蛇的首领，竟然是个这么禁欲的人。你有多久没和人上床了？我才撸了几下你就射了。”

“你胡……！”“说”字还没出口，飞龙便强迫自己恢复冷静。“那是你自己的吧？真是恶心，趁人之危，做这样下流的勾当。”其实比那双在自己身上乱摸的手更让飞龙觉得恶心的，是那人粗俗的语言。他自己永远、永远、永远不会使用这样的词汇来谈论这件事。实际上，他根本不会谈论这件事。

“你看我像释放过了的样子吗？”米海尔直起身子，向飞龙展示他硬挺高耸的欲望，那东西看起来确实肿胀得难受。那不知羞耻的人再次俯下身来，先是舔掉飞龙小腹上的白液，再顺着收紧的腹肌一路向上，扫过胸口，以舌描绘美人下巴的轮廓，最终停靠在耳边，啃噬飞龙的耳垂，力度一点都不温柔。飞龙疯狂牵动手腕的束缚，却没能动摇其分毫。这一次，米海尔不是在开玩笑！

“我要等着……射在你里面。”束缚者贴在他耳边，带着吟吟笑意说。

飞龙一双美目圆睁，好像这样就可以把死亡看进米海尔的眼睛里。他的身体因为愤怒而颤抖。

“所以最终你还是选择用这种下作手段来达到目的吗？我真是高看你了。野蛮人到底还是野蛮人。我真替你感到惋惜，费了那么长时间假装正人君子。”

“我从来没假装什么正人君子。我一直在说，我要你、我要你……如果你认真听了，就应当防备我的，不是吗？”

米海尔的舌和齿仿佛有魔力，像是火苗挑逗着飞龙的耳、颈、肩、胸，同时一手向下，抚弄飞龙的腿间。飞龙试图合上双腿，却终究敌不过“野蛮人”的力气。

按理说都是常规操作，但为什么米海尔做来就那么的……令人无力抗拒？飞龙的呼吸逐渐变得浅而不规律，下面也变得好像不是自己的，随着对方的摆弄变得越来越……啊！

“你……在我里面放了什么？！”怒火熊熊的眼眸，其中却掺杂了一丝氤氲粉红。那喘不过气的样子，也让他的威胁减分不少。

“你猜不到吗？”米海尔笑意盈盈，一双碧眼锁住飞龙杀人的目光，以极缓慢、极缓慢的速度一路舔下，直至飞龙的入口。那里，有一个什么东西凉凉的，将飞龙撑开着。

米海尔粗糙的大拇指抚过那东西，然后沿着飞龙的入口画了一个圈，一种冰凉的液体沾在飞龙最敏感的皮肤上，他不由得倒抽一口气。米海尔抬头，满意地笑了。

飞龙猛地向床边看去。那里有一只冰桶。

“你……！”他的脸顿时红了。他的眼中第一次泛起泪光，因为羞耻，因为挫败。他从没想过以这样的姿态呈现于任何人。任何人！内心深处某样极珍贵的东西似乎被打碎了，那破碎的声音，他和米海尔都听得到。他赶快合上双腿，米海尔却又粗暴地将其分开，粗糙的大手揉搓飞龙细腻的臀部皮肤，又顺势滑上大腿，压住美人膝盖，强迫他将入口抬向自己。

也是在这时，飞龙第一次注意到，他躺在一张圆形的大床上，床尾正对一扇巨大的落地窗，窗外繁星白雪，仿佛触手可及，月光凉凉的，透过一尘不染的玻璃，洒在床上两副纠缠的身体上，赐予他们月神的冷光。本应是极浪漫的场景，只是其中一人，像囚犯一样被束缚在床上，以一种极耻辱的姿势，向另一人展示着自己。

最隐秘的部位传来冷热交替的奇特触感，黏腻的液体顺着尾骨滑下脊背，令他感到无比肮脏。飞龙低头看去，那人的面孔已经消失在他的腿间，身体里那软的、温热的触感，必是来自那人的……飞龙不愿往下想。冰块在对方软舌的逗弄下融化着，冷硬与暖湿的触感交替袭击着飞龙的密道，从没被开拓过的地方一点点苏醒着，他能感到自己的内部在不情愿地张开……他偏过头去，将脸埋在臂弯里，试图抵抗身体内外越发强大的感官洪流，却反而放大了某些或宏大、或微小的感受。

也许今晚他注定控制不住一些东西，就像他控制不住此刻身体过电般的颤抖，控制不住胸口的起伏，控制不住随时要决堤而出的喘息和想要抬高腰肢的渴望。但只要他还能坚持一秒，就不会给那捕猎者征服的满足。

他不知道米海尔在下面工作了多久，大概便是融化一块冰的时间。因为当他再次低头看去的时候，米海尔已经直起了腰，一手仍压着自己的腿，另一手固定在自己中间。他的身体里凭空多出三根手指。

“我美丽的龙... 我觉得你已经准备好了，你觉得呢？”

是问句。飞龙却不敢张口回答。他无法保证，一旦张口，发出的会是什么声音。米海尔的手指在他的内部探索着，一抽，一插，一抬，一转，润滑剂更成倍放大着效果。未被开垦过的处女地，每一寸皮肤都极为敏感，每一次触碰都是前所未有。飞龙的大腿开始颤抖，也渐渐控制不住腰肢扭动。米海尔将手指再往深处一送，向上一拢，碰到一块微微隆起的小丘。

飞龙像被电击一般，脊背如桥，向上弓起，头向后倒去，沉入黑发的海里，暴露出白皙颀长的颈。他全身肌肉倏地绷紧，展现出绝美的线条。那是一副男性的躯体，下面却流出女性的液体。

米海尔点点头，抽出手指，将他那大得吓人的东西抵在了洞口。

刚埋了一个头进去，飞龙便痛地绷紧了腰。他大口吸着气，却好像什么也没有吸到，眼看呼吸越来越短，越来越浅。他别过头去，咬住自己上臂内侧的皮肤，好让自己不至于叫出来。他尝到了血腥味，很好，这或许能令他清醒一些。

米海尔的大手却偏要捧过他的脸，剥夺他最后一根救命稻草。侵略者俯身下来，看进被侵略者泪水满盈的眼睛，笑容却于残酷之中多了些安抚的意思。“放松，亲爱的……第一次肯定要痛一些。呼吸……呼……吸……”

“你闭嘴！”飞龙气得脸都红了。眼前这个男人的一切都令他生气，无论是粗暴还是温柔，是认真还是逗弄。

米海尔以全身热力覆盖住飞龙颤抖的躯体。他试图去亲吻身下人挂着泪水的睫毛，身下人却激烈地躲避。他只得专注内部的深入。一寸一寸，缓慢而确实地挺进，直至完全消失在对方的皮肤下。他抬头去看，飞龙早已不是那个冰冷的、高高在上的飞龙。这样控制不住一波又一波颤抖、全身肌肉痛苦但美妙地收紧、腰肢抬高、皮肤粉红、但仍倔强地试图用手臂遮挡泪眼的飞龙，他绝不允许任何人看到。

有那么一会儿，他一动不动，感受着他渴望了多年的美人，内部像一波波涟漪，裹挟他、熨烫他、抓紧他。是要挟，也是邀请。他咬咬牙。他更坚定了今晚的目的。

他后退，几乎全部撤出，然后像第一次一样缓慢地，一寸一寸，挺进回来。他看着飞龙痛苦地仰头，无声地尖叫着。

第二次被开拓，飞龙感到内部好像撕裂一样，他几乎可以确定他在流血。米海尔太大了，他感到身体里满满的都是他，整个人被贯穿了，快要炸裂了。他本能地闭上眼睛。

就这样又重复了两次，他始终闭着眼睛，咬紧嘴唇，将半张脸埋在枕头里。忽然，他感到臀部被抬高。微妙的角度改变，令身体内部的异物感更加强烈，他一下没忍住，惊叫出声。睁开眼睛，果然看到米海尔得意的笑容。那暴君以两指抓住他的下巴（像他先前对秋仁那样），强迫他看向自己。

“看着我，”他命令道，“不许闭上眼睛。不许想别人。”

“我为什么要想别……啊！”飞龙不忿地反驳，他的反驳却被淹没在自己的尖叫里。

因为米海尔选准了这个时机，对准他内部最最敏感的那片小丘，猛地抽送起来。

没有人，从来没有人，到达过这里。

几乎是瞬间的，滚烫的泪水滑落，温热的液体从他高耸的山尖喷涌而出。他的身体不受控地抽搐，头在枕头上乱扭，搅乱了一池黑发。他的双腿夹紧了米海尔的身体，那是他怒海翻波中唯一的礁石。他放纵地尖叫着，像最后一次呼吸般贪婪地喘息着。他听到自己荒唐的呻吟，他感觉到米海尔捉了一缕他的头发，他不允许任何人乱碰的头发，但他无暇顾及。一直以来拼命维持的自控，在一瞬间崩塌。

在高潮的顶端，他的脑中，没有任何人。

高潮的余震用了整整一分钟才渐渐退去。呼吸刚刚有所平复，米海尔却在这时动了起来。

“你干什么？！我刚刚才……！”飞龙叫道，他的嗓音已经有些沙哑。

“下一次，我要你叫我的名字。”米海尔居高临下看他，眼中没有了一直以来那种狗狗一般的讨好。他的脸上写满情欲，没错，可同时，他的瞳孔却是冷的。飞龙觉得，也许今天他才第一次看到真实的米海尔。

“你……不要……得寸进尺了……！”他咬牙说道。身下的撞击结实又规律，每一击都将他又撑开一点。他感觉自己要被撕成两半了，真的太痛了，可为什么，下面又不听话地立了起来？顶端还吐着透明的水，那样子真的……连他自己都觉得不齿。

整晚的屈辱，在这一瞬间降落，压得他喘不过气来。被束缚，被注视，被玩弄，被侵入，在另一个男人的手里如此轻易便高潮，而且很可能还是两次……

他不自觉地又闭上了眼睛，泪水汩汩而下，阻断了呼吸，甚至呛到了自己，他已无暇顾及。他咬着嘴唇，咬出了血。他仍在试图挣脱束缚，不为逃跑，只为用自己的手，遮住这张狼狈的脸。

有谁可以来救他，有谁可以阻止这场名为“活着”的、永无止境的坠落。

左手的束缚忽然消失了。他迅速抽回手臂，挡住自己的脸。身体却忽然被抬高。他睁开眼，透过一层氤氲水汽，看到米海尔近在咫尺的脸。他被对方怀抱在臂弯里，两人汗湿的身体贴紧在一起。米海尔拿开他遮羞的左手，吻掉他脸上的泪珠。

“我能吻你吗？”那人问道。

飞龙以为自己听错了。或者是他真的疯了，开始幻听了。“你说什么？”

“我能……”

“你都已经……对我这样了，不是吗？”

米海尔像小鸟一样轻啄他的睫毛。“干你和吻你，是两件事情。”他注视着飞龙，眼神中是猎食者最后的温柔。“一件是为你，一件是为我。”他说。

那个时候，飞龙并没有明白这句话的含义。

恢复自由的左手使一个巧劲，挣脱开对方大手的禁锢，如猎鹰的爪般准确无误地擒住米海尔的脖子——却没有用力，而是揪住对方的头发，将他按向自己。

直到两人的唇瓣间，只得一声叹息的距离。

“米海尔·阿尔巴托夫……”

“怎样，我的美人？”

“……你到底……要我怎样？”

“我不是说得很清楚了吗？我只要你……”

“不要敷衍我！你到底……要我怎样？！”

米海尔的脸色沉了下来。是痛苦？是愠怒？是失望？是怜悯？或许都有。或许，都没有。他的声音低沉，与他在飞龙体内热情的驰骋判若两人。

“为什么我就不能只要你呢？这很难理解吗？你，刘飞龙，我只要你。你的身体、你的心、你的过去、你的将来，我全都要，不准有一点一滴留给别人。谁要敢多看你一眼，我都要和他决斗。我就是这么想要你。只要你。这很难理解吗？”

“或许……不。”飞龙说，他的眼中闪过危险的光。如果不是米海尔看错了的话，他的美人似乎笑了一下？

下一秒，战局忽然扭转，飞龙按住米海尔的脖子，猛一发力，将身上人翻了个面。他跨坐在对方身上，下面仍然紧紧相连，右手不知何时已经挣脱了束缚。是了，就在他将米海尔拉近的时候。

“……但你想束缚住我？还差得远呢。”

空闲的右手消失在背后，抓住米海尔暴露在体外的一对。米海尔的呼吸一紧，在飞龙体内顶得更高了些。暂时的胜利模糊了痛感，飞龙甚至在米海尔身上缓缓摇动起来。他倾身下去，贴上对方额头，温存的姿势，却预告着锋利的话语。

“你想做爱？好啊，来做吧。但是，如果你以为这样就可以控制住我，那你就想多了。”左手制裁对方的呼吸，右手撩高对方的火焰。米海尔不该小看自己的，任何一方面，都不应该。“你说你要射在我里面？好啊。但我不许你——叫我的名字。”他冷笑道。

以舌抚过身下人鼻尖，以呼吸侵犯他的唇，飞龙在米海尔的身上动得更快了些。

“飞！”米海尔终于忍不住，双手抓住飞龙臀瓣，全速向上捣弄起来。与此同时，他抬高头颅，追上飞龙已在逃离的、滴血的唇。

那不是一个狠烈的吻，甚至不是一个占有的吻。那一吻是熔解一切的火，是重写宇宙的流星。苦行者吞噬神的叫喊。这一刻，他属于他。

——

“我本来的计划是让你跟我做过以后就再也没办法跟别人做了，结果好像是我搬起石头砸了自己的脚……”米海尔蹭着飞龙的耳后，晕晕乎乎地说。他以侧躺的姿势，从背后抱着飞龙，下巴蹭着美人白皙的颈窝。美人没有理他。

“喂……陪我睡到早上好不好？不准晚上偷偷溜走哦……好不好？”

“喂，好不好嘛？死了吗你？”甚至拿手指去测对方的鼻息。

“……不好。”美人不耐烦地说。

——

“Why don’t we rewrite the stars / Say you were made to be mine…”两个人都快要睡着的时候，他轻哼起这段旋律。他以为他的美人已经睡着了，却听到臂弯里的人问道——

“……这是什么歌？”

“忘了在哪儿听到的了。你喜欢吗？”

“……还好吧。”

美人答道，语气比以往都温和许多。

他将怀中人抱得更紧了些。这一晚，有许多事在计划之外，也有许多事，似乎如他所愿的，在悄然改变了。

但愿如此吧。


	10. Merry Christmas

飞龙醒来的时候，是凌晨。万籁俱寂。一团黑暗之中，漂浮着一丝丝烛火暖光，那是落地窗旁的夜灯。一只手臂搭在自己腰上，揽紧自己的小腹。他轻轻拿掉那只手臂，坐了起来。

有好几分钟的时间，他回忆不起来这是哪里，自己是谁，身边的人又是谁。

窗外繁星闪烁。他轻轻下床。床边椅子上放着一件暖和的睡袍，他拿起披上，踱步至窗边。

第六感，有时真是一件神奇的事情。

那个人站在雪地里，抽着烟。在高大的云杉树脚下，即使是他，看起来也那样渺小。

那人抬头，看到了飞龙。他扔掉烟，双手插兜，与落地窗旁的人对视。

飞龙紧了紧睡袍，转身下楼，在一楼沙发上找到了自己的大衣，披上。他没找到自己的鞋，只得在门边随便踩上一双雪地靴作罢。

门外，雪已经停了。那人向他走来。

——

大约就在飞龙和米海尔找到陶的同时，高羽秋仁睡醒了一觉。

他揉揉眼睛，翻了个身，发现自己躺在他和麻见的大床上，麻见却不在身边。他翻身下床。

来到一楼，派对的气氛还停留在空气中，彩灯闪烁，空气里还飘着食物的香气，酒杯四下散落，餐桌却已收拾干净。厨房的方向传来玻璃器皿相碰的声音。

秋仁绕过吧台，看到麻见的背影。后者立于水池边，正用餐布擦拭餐盘。

这景象太过新奇，他不由得多看了一会儿。被看的人很快转过身来。“醒了？醒了就把客厅里那些酒杯给我递过来。”“哦……哦。”高羽照办。

将酒杯递给麻见后，高羽就靠在一旁，看那高大的人穿着白衬衫洗碗，并没有打算帮手的意思。他知道，这是麻见表达尊重的方式。他不是麻见的所有物，既然自己负责了做饭，那么麻见就应该负责洗碗，十分公平。

可是看了一会儿，他憋不住了。

“喂……所以……当年你和飞龙，到底发生了什么啊？”他嘟着嘴问。

麻见转过头来。高羽直勾勾对上他的眼睛，让他知道，这次自己是认真的：想糊弄我，门儿都没有。

麻见好像早料到秋仁会这样问。他不慌不忙放下最后一只杯子，摘掉围裙，三两步来到秋仁面前，双手搭上他背后的操作台，修长结实的双臂将他的小情人围困在中间。他弯下腰，目光几乎与高羽持平。

“如果要让你在我和飞龙之间选一个，你会选谁？”麻见问。

高羽惊恐地抬头，正对上麻见那一分玩味、九分认真的眼。“我、我为什么要在、你们两个之间选一个啊？这问题问得很没有道理哎……你、你喝多了吧？我、我睡觉去了……”说着便要逃，但哪里逃得了？麻见的胳膊是肉体的铁窗。

“有时候我觉得，你和他倒比你和我更亲近些……”麻见的眼睛眯了起来，琥珀色的瞳孔中闪过一道意味不明的光，高羽秋仁浑身一抖，不由得想起某部猎奇影片里食人族晚会上的篝火。“算起来，你在香港的时间也不短，对他产生依赖，也不是完全不能想象的事……”说着，左手已滑至秋仁腿间。

秋仁想打掉麻见的手，但他不敢，只得躲避。“你乱说什么呢……”

“话说回来，他对你确实宽松许多，那次在温泉我就看出来了。你如果选择他，我也不会感到惊讶……”

高羽这时真有点生气了。他推开麻见的手，瞪着对方说：“你少转移话题了！明明是我先发问的哎！为什么每次聊到这个话题你就……这、这样……？有什么不能说的啊？！”

令他没有想到的是，麻见居然真的停了手，并且后退一步，解除了对他的囚禁。

“我和飞龙……”他将两手分别搭在两侧的操作台上，很开放的姿势，好像这个话题并未引起他任何不适，好像之前多次回避这个话题的是另一个人。“你也许想象不到，我刚遇见他的时候，飞龙和你一样，是个冲动又任性的孩子……”

秋仁静静听着。麻见继续说下去：“……不同的是，他没有关爱他的父母朋友，如果他犯错，哪怕是很小的错，付出的都可能是死亡的代价。他本应和我们这个世界中千千万万不幸的人一样，生于尘土，终于陨落，但他没有……因为他是刘飞龙。”说到这里，麻见轻轻牵动嘴角，笑了。秋仁在那笑容里分明看到了淡淡的骄傲。“我想，我做的，不过是给了他一点看清自己的勇气。当然，那本就是我当年香港之行的目的。”

秋仁乖乖听麻见说完，然后低下头，扭着手说：“呃……其实你没必要说得这么复杂的……我、我只是想问……你们、你们有没有……”

“没有。”麻见微笑道。

秋仁抬头。那是一个他再熟悉不过的、戏弄的笑。他脱口而出：“为什么？你很明显是想的。”话一出口，他才意识到自己说了什么，于是赶快别过脸去，补充道：“他就更不用说了。”

麻见走向秋仁，仍旧是用双臂将他环在中间，却不再是囚禁。“和你想的正相反，我不认为飞龙会心甘情愿和我上床。”

“喂，你干嘛说得那么……！”

“因为我们都知道，一旦跨出那一步，他便不再是他，我也不再是我了。”麻见的声音一如既往，波澜不惊，高羽的心却抽动了一下。

“所以……你是在保护他？或者说……保护你自己？”他试探着问。

“谈不上谁保护谁。只是……”麻见的声音下沉了一度，“挑衅命运女神，也该有个限度。”

两人都沉默了。秋仁把头靠在麻见肩膀上，两人就这样安静待了一会儿。然后，他听到麻见说：“不过我确实撸过他了。他的裸体是很漂亮的，不过这也不用我告诉你了。” 

秋仁啪地一下推开麻见。“你这个混蛋！”

“我说得不对吗？”

“我说你的前半句啦！这、这样还叫没发生什么？！”

“这样也叫发生过什么？”麻见牵动一边嘴角，兴味十足道。

“当然算了！你这个……坏人！！”秋仁试图挣开麻见逃跑，当然是做不到的。

“小孩子说话要注意措辞，说错话要受惩罚的哦……”

“你有没有亲过他？”秋仁突然问。

麻见停顿了一下，然后看着秋仁的眼睛，答道：“有。”

“那他……回吻你了吗？”

“不能算是。”

“……你碰他的时候，你……有反应吗……？”

秋仁的气息已经明显不稳，麻见的手悄悄回到了他的腿间。

“时间太久了，我不记得了。”

“你又敷衍我！啊……”

“我有没有反应暂且不说，你这个反应……算谁的？”

“唔嗯……不要……停下……啊！”

……

一段时间后。

秋仁抱着麻见的腰，黏在他身上问道：“所以……他现在和那个俄罗斯人在一起，你也不在乎？”眼中闪过一丝调皮的光。

麻见揉乱秋仁的头发。“那个年轻的阿尔巴托夫是傻子中的天才、天才中的傻子，他想粉身碎骨，没人拦着他。他们两个搞得两败俱伤，对我也不算坏事。不过……现在担心这个还早吧？”

“嗯……”秋仁昏昏欲睡。

就在麻见以为自己的小情人已经睡着了的时候，怀里传来一把软糯的声音：“我觉得……你应该和他道个歉。”

“什么？”麻见不太敢相信自己的耳朵。

“和飞龙……”

“为什么？”麻见皱了眉。

“喂……你是人家初恋哎……分手以后道个歉，是基本礼节吧……”声音越来越微弱。

麻见哭笑不得。“什么分手不分手的……你以为这是电视剧吗？”

对方却已经沉入梦乡，听不到他说什么了。

麻见沉默了一会儿，然后自言自语道，“道歉？你可真是太不了解他了。”

——

“可以给我一支烟吗？”飞龙问。

麻见走近他，递过烟盒。飞龙抽出一支烟，麻见为他点上。

微弱的火苗，却为寒夜增添了暖意。

麻见看飞龙这一身打扮，便知道早先发生了什么。

看到麻见到这里来找他，飞龙便知麻见知道发生了什么。

两人一言不发，也不看对方，只站在那里，各自吸着各自的烟。

一支烟差不多吸完，月亮刚好出来了。

似乎是个好的契机，来说些什么。

麻见将烟熄灭在一只古董便携烟缸里，刚要张口，却被飞龙抢先了。

“你到底有没有话说？你是穿得暖暖和和的，我都快冻死了。”

麻见挑了挑眉，咽下了本来要说的话。“谁让你披件睡袍就出来？挺大个别墅，找不到条裤子吗？”

飞龙的眉毛也挑了起来。“你是高羽秋仁附体吗？我可从没听过你这么说话。”说着走过来，将自己的烟也熄灭在麻见的烟缸里。“是他让你过来的吗？替他道歉？没有必要。我不会生他的气。”说完转身要走，麻见却拉住了他。

只是手掌与上臂的短暂接触，气氛却好像完全改变了。麻见放开手。飞龙转过身来。

“……你来不是要说这个。”飞龙看着麻见说。

“不是。”麻见又点燃一支烟，吸上，这才张口。“赌船上，我拿枪对着你，你记得吗？”

“我说忘了，你会信吗？”飞龙冷冷道。

“那不是要杀你。”

虽然飞龙尽力控制了，但麻见还是捕捉到了他瞬间微妙的瞳孔放大，于是继续说：“那夜在甲板上，有一支不属于我们任何一方的势力。如果我当时不吸引所有人的注意，今天，你我恐怕都难站在这里。”

飞龙的表情是深不见底的寒冰。“不属于我们任何一方？你是说在你、我、阿尔巴托夫之外……”

是阿尔巴托夫，而不是米海尔。

麻见说：“暂时还不知道。我只是提醒你，要小心。”

飞龙笑了。“这是你说抱歉的方式吗？”

麻见皱眉。

“算了，”飞龙摇摇头，上前一步，拿掉麻见手里的烟，“我接受。”然后将烟熄灭在雪地里。

抬头看时，漆黑的天上，挂了一道绿色的极光。很淡，很飘摇，仿佛转瞬便要消逝的样子。

两个人没再说话，也没再看对方。他们抬起头，站在那里，欣赏极光。过了没有两分钟，那绿色的绸带果然飘忽不见了。

“Merry Christmas.” 

麻见听到身旁的人说。转头，那人却已不见。

“Merry Christmas.” 

他应道，弯腰将烟头捡起，丢到烟缸里。

——

当飞龙拿掉自己搭在他身上的手臂时，米海尔就醒了。只是他闭着眼，选择继续装睡。他听到飞龙起身，下床，拿了自己预先准备在一旁的睡袍。

他听到他下楼。

所以最终还是要逃吗？

米海尔坐起身，从地上捡起一条毛毯，披上。蹬上拖鞋，慢悠悠来到窗边。

在来罗瓦涅米追逐他的美人之前，米海尔先去了一趟赫尔辛基。在那里有一座举世闻名的东正教教堂——乌斯别斯基大教堂。米海尔已经很多年没有参加过礼拜了，但那一天，他去了。

乌斯别斯基大教堂是一座圣洁宏伟的建筑，身处其中，米海尔却只感到格格不入。

自从儿时那次“意外”后，他就再也没参加过教会仪式了。因为，这是那个几乎夺了他性命的施虐者，虔诚信仰着的宗教。那个人所谓的信仰，成了他施虐的理由。是那个人让米海尔认识到，一个人的表象与内在，可以多么的相违背，我们以为我们以生命信仰着的东西，其实是多么的虚无。那一年，他14岁。他不再相信任何人，他将自己也藏在了一副精心绘制的面具背后。他不再相信宗教。如果是宗教指使叔叔对他施以如此暴行，那谁又能保证，宗教不会把他变成另一个叔叔？毕竟，他们的身体里流着同样的、阿尔巴托夫家族的血。

走出教堂，米海尔靠在车门上，拧开了一瓶伏特加。他取出两只玻璃杯，并排摆放在车前盖上。斟满一杯，又斟一杯。两杯相碰，清脆的声音回荡在冷冽的空气里。

“Cчастливого Рождества.” 他对着另一只酒杯说，然后将两杯酒接连饮尽。

极光出现的时候，倚靠在窗边的他，没有再这样说。

因为这个假期，结束了。

 

注：  
米海尔那句话是俄语的Merry Christmas，谷歌查的。


	11. Epilogue

**尾声**

 

「我很高興你能和我說這些，你不需擔心，你情愫之改變不會影響我對你感情之萬一。

 

是的，我說感情。雖然在芬蘭，你對我行了白蛇下屬之餘首領的禮儀，你之餘我，卻是遠超一名下屬，甚或一位同伴的。

 

你隱藏了這麼久，才決定以書信的形式，告知我你心境的改變，這令我不禁自省，是否對你的觀察不夠細緻了。不要搖頭。這不是任何一個人的錯。大概成長就是這麼快吧。昨天你還是脑中只有飛機模型和熊貓玩偶的小朋友，今天便懂得寫情書了？從今往後，不能再小看你了呢。

 

I guess what I’m trying to say is - 

 

Thank you for your trust, and your affections. Trust me when I say it is entirely normal, and an entirely precious experience, to have such feelings.

 

After all, my dear friend, despite what other people may tell you - 

 

It’s okay to love. 

 

*And please try and stop overbrewing the tea? Now that I know the true cause behind your absent-mindedness?

 

Love, as always,

F.                 

 

飞龙写完信，将信纸整齐叠成三段，送入黑色的信封里，在信封上用银色水笔写下一个“T.”，以与陶的信相呼应。

 

一直以来，只有对陶，他才能无滞无碍地表达情感。

 

刚要叫陶进来取走信，小朋友便自己出现在飞龙的书房里。他的手里端着托盘，上面呈放着飞龙今天的信件。

 

将信交付在陶的手中，飞龙放心地看到，对方看自己的眼神并没有任何躲闪或者别扭。

 

“圣诞老人寄出的明信片，收到了吗？”

 

“收到了呢。今天刚收到的。”陶开心地回答。

 

“那就好。”

 

陶出门之前，飞龙叫住了他。

 

“我们试着每年都出去玩一次吧，感觉好像并不坏。”他微笑着说。

 

“嗯！”陶重重地点头。

 

——至少，在一切烟消云散之前。

 

有一封没有寄件地址的信。黑色牛皮纸信封上用金笔写了个歪歪扭扭的「飛」字。寄件人是谁，飞龙心里大概有数了。他拆开信封。

 

里面是一张放大的照片。雪地里，他的一回眸，逆光打亮了他的发丝，那一个瞬间，他毫无准备的脸，单纯、全无恶意的眼。许是快门按得有点急，焦点没有完全对上，他的半张脸有些模糊，却也微妙地传达出那一层始终笼罩在他周围的不可定义感。模糊的焦点，像是他内心世界的最后一道门，即使在他全无防备的瞬间，也依然顽强地阻隔着他人探究的目光。

 

他没有想到，这张照片拍得这么好。

 

他将照片放回信封，收到书柜的角落。

 

另一只信封中，也有几张照片，却与艺术毫不相干。照片上，是他七年未见的兄长。第一眼，他几乎没有认出他来。原本高大威武的一个人，现在变得干瘦佝偻，站在他身边的人，也全不像白蛇的训练有素，倒像是寻常的街头混混。几张照片分别显示了他们在街边小摊吃夜宵、在夜总会后门收保护费、和他们走进一家地下赌场。最后一张照片的背面，有简短的一行铅笔字：

 

“At your command.” 

 

是叶的笔迹。

 

自赌船一别后便杳无音讯，原来他是在自己看不到的地方，帮他留意着那颗定时炸弹。

 

At your command. 照片上的人，却不是一句简单的杀与不杀可以解决的。杀，或不杀，都不能驱走那个人植入自己心底的魔。他须亲自面对他。

 

或许再见面，他还是会叫他一声哥哥。

 

而且，他也想再见叶一面。那一句“at your command”之外，还有多少将说未说的话，他想要知道。对于叶，他始终有一种责任感。也许，反过来也一样。

 

他忽然想起什么，起身来到书柜前，再次取出米海尔那只信封。

 

照片背面果然也有一行字：

 

“This is how I see you, my precious one. Come to Moscow for a true Russian Christmas on Jan 6, and I’ll show you a lot more. Your Happy Misha.”

 

Your Happy Misha. 这个人怕不是真的脑子有病吧？

 

飞龙再次收好照片，放回书柜。

 

窗外，整个港岛都沉浸在庆贺新年的氛围中，火红的广告牌、白天亦闪烁不止的灯火，让这座城市提前沾染了春天的气息。

 

圣诞一年只有一次，怎可能重来呢？

 

你的好意，我便心领了吧。

 

米沙·阿尔巴托夫。


End file.
